


Have a little faith!

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Todd's at a dark stage in his life, what he needs is to have a little faith





	1. Chapter 1

"And who was that?" Eileen questioned, sipping at her cup of tea at the dining table. 

She looked up from her mug as her son stumbled into the lounge barefoot and in his pyjamas, looking hungover, his hair lying at all different angles, his eyes hazy with a glazed expression. 

She knew that Todd had just let someone out the front door, and she'd heard them both stumble down the stairs moments earlier. 

"No one you know" Todd replied as he walked gingerly past the sofa. 

"Well I guessed that Todd, and I also guess that you don't know who he was either"

"Pffft, yeah I do.....his name was, Kevin, or Clive or Cliff or summit like that" Todd replied as he motioned towards the kitchen. 

"Right" Eileen, held out her arm in the doorway to stop Todd proceeding, she kicked out the dining chair next to her with her feet "sit"

"Oh, do I 'ave to?" Todd frowned 

"Yes......sit!"

"What?" Todd said as a sigh as he slumped himself into the chair, taking his mum's cup from the table he sipped at it as she looked at him, grabbing the cup back out of his grasp and placing it out of his reach. 

"This isn't a hotel Todd, if you wanna carry on with a different man every day of the week you do it outside this house, you hear me!" 

"Everyday of the week? I wish!" 

"Errr, that's the third man I've seen leave my house in less than a week!"

"I'll just bring em back to the ginnyl shall I? Will that make you happy?"

"I'd be happy if you didn't bring em back at all, you're never gonna find a decent man on that Grinding app you use Todd!" Eileen sipped again at her cup of tea, then she spoke a bit softer "how about Todd a new year a new you, ey?" She tried to reach out a reassuring hand to Todd's on the table but he pulled his out of her reach. 

Todd rolled his eyes, wishing that his mum would stop talking to him. It wasn't as if he enjoyed constant one night stands. It was that everyone he met enjoyed one night stands with him, that was the problem. 

He'd quite happily settle down with someone, if only they wanted to settle down with him. He played with his feet under the table, rubbing one on top of the other as he thought back, it was eight years ago to the date that he'd asked his ex boyfriend to marry him.....

"First of all what's wrong with the current Todd! Second of all its Grindr and third of all, I really don't need this today, alright? It's not a good day for me!" 

"When is Todd? Oh and you haven't paid your rent this month yet either"

"Can I give it yer tomorra?" 

"And were you planning on going to work today Todd, it's" Eileen looked at her watch "gone 2 o'clock in the afternoon" 

"Yeah, Tracy's given me the day off?"

"Paid?"

"Yeah" he said shortly "now is this little inquisition finished with, or do you wanna tie me to the chair and shine a light in my eyes?"

Eileen narrowed her eyes "all I'm saying is....these....men, they must also have homes? No? Yet you always being em back here, I'm not running a hostel"

"Morning campers" 

They both turned to look at the door as Sean entered from the hallway. 

Todd raised an eyebrow at his mum "hmmm, not running a hostel she says"

"Oh, its afternoon, my mistake" Sean said looking pleased with himself as he looked at Todd in his pyjamas and proceeded to sit down on the sofa

Eileen pointed at Sean "he's different, he pays rent"

"And mother dearest so do I" Todd replied with a pleased expression on his face 

"Yes, always late but it's not you I have the problem with, it's your house guests!"

"Oh I can imagine what this is about, Todd Grimshaw" Sean said as placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Right" Todd half shouted as he got up from his chair and pointed between the pair of them "just because neither of you have sex lives of your own, don't think for one minute you can question me on mine. It's pathetic."

Todd strutted passed the pair of them, they listened for two or three minutes as they heard him rummaging around in his bedroom above the lounge. Within moments he was running back down the stairs, out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

 

\---------------------

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, cold and alone on the bench at the end of the street, but one thing he did know was that his bum cheeks had gone numb. 

He had a million thoughts running through his head. 

Where was his life going, was he going to be a florist forever or worse was he going to be alone forever. Perhaps the reason he'd gotten so cross with his mum was because she had been right. Not that he'd let her know that. 

Perhaps Grindr wasn't the best place to find someone to settle down with, but at least it meant he could always find company for the evening if needed. And oh god, how much he craved company, only he was just getting the wrong type of it.

He took his phone out of this pocket, his hands a little numb in the cold January air and he sat with it in his hand for a moment just looking at the display.

He no longer kept his ex boyfriends number in his phone but he knew it off by heart. Todd sank lower into the bench as he recalled the evening he'd gone to propose only to be told that his boyfriend was leaving him, to be with his wife. Before he realised what he was doing he'd typed the first 5 numbers of Sam's mobile number into his phone. 

His thumb hovering over the keypad he then pressed the next six.......

He pressed dial 

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to hear the operators voice tell him that the number was unobtainable. But he could definitely feel one emotion, an emotion that had a powerful grip on his soul, sadness. 

He took in a deep breath, collected himself together and headed into the local off license. 

\---------------------------------

"Another bottle of Smirnoff" Todd half shouted drunkenly at Dev behind the counter. 

He looked at Todd's already half full bottle of vodka in his hand and at the way he was staggering around the shop.

"How about you finish that bottle first Todd, then we'll think about letting you have another"

 

"Hang on!" Todd stumbled backwards slightly into the sweet rack, knocking some of them onto the floor and crushing them under his feet "are you refusing to serve me....."

Dev folded his arms "that's exactly what I'm doing and I'm also going to ask you to leave my shop".

"Or what?" Todd replied, swigging from his open bottle of vodka , he got close to the counter, misjudging his step slightly, tumbling into it and knocking over a stack of cards that Dev had lined up there earlier. 

Dev rolled his eyes, then spotted Eileen walking past his shop, running over to the door he opened it and shouted 

"Hey, come and sort him out will ya!"

Dev returned back into the shop, Todd was behind the counter reaching for a bottle, which fell out of his grasp and smashed onto the floor. 

"Ooops" Todd placed his fingers to his lips just as Eileen appeared in the doorway "s'alright, she'll pay for it" he pointed at her 

"I'll do no such thing....I'm so sorry about this" she said to Dev as she walked in closer to Todd "home, now!" 

"Errr....no, I'm not five and I'm not finished here, I wanna nother bottle" 

"You've had enough Todd, home" Eileen placed her hands to Todd's shoulders, trying to turn him but he resisted, the force knocking him over, onto the floor and landing onto a pile of cans, again that Dev had lined up earlier. 

"She's payin for them too" Todd giggled as he stood up, dusting his trousers down, his vodka bottle still tightly held in his hands.

"I said home!" Eileen shouted reaching for Todd's arm 

"And I said I'm not a child......" he pulled his arm back 

"Right......" Eileen reached into Todd's jacket pocket

"Oi, what you playin at?" He tried to fight her off but his head was spinning too much to really put up much of a fight. 

"You can have these back when you grow up and apologise, and you'll pay for everything you've broken" Eileen waved Todd's front door keys at him, having found them in his jacket pocket 

"Where am I supposed to go?" 

"Right now Todd I really don't care!" She turned to Dev "I really am sorry, but I'm not cleaning this up or paying for any of it, he will" she said nodding in Todd's direction. 

And with that she turned, leaving the shop and destruction that Todd had caused.

"Sooooooo" Todd placed his arms on the counter top "about that second bottle" 

\--------------------------------

As a means to get rid of Todd, Dev had finally backed down and now as he walked along the dark streets Todd glugged away at his second bottle of vodka. 

He kicked at random front doors as he walked past, picking up stones and throwing them at people's windows. 

At one point he stumbled into someone's front hedgerow, tiny pieces of twig and leaf wedging themselves into his hairline and the mud from the ground marking his cream coloured coat. 

He'd laid there for a moment, in the hedge, mainly because he was too drunk to stand but also because he was tired of walking. Twigs poking into his back and the temperature dropping as the night drew in. 

It wasn't until the owner of the hedge opened her front door.......

"Hey, who......what are you doing?" 

Todd let his head fall backwards, looking at the woman upside down 

"I....am having a rest!" Todd replied drunkenly, but actually quite calmly considering his predicament.

"This is my front garden, clear off!" 

"Oookkkkk....." Todd tried to stand with difficulty, perhaps had he put the vodka bottle down so he could use both hands he'd of made it easier for himself, but he eventually with the use of one of his hands managed to get himself into an upright position. 

He looked back at the gaping Todd Grimshaw shaped hole in the ladies hedge "it was already like that, I swear" he mumbled as he carried on walking in the same direction he'd been heading before his little rest.

Stepping out into the road he narrowly missed a car coming towards him 

"Beeeeepppp"

"Are you blind?" Todd shouted back at the car which drove off into the distance 

Before long Todd's footsteps had taken him to the local church, he rested his back against the gates for a second, catching his breath and swigging another large gulp from the bottle.

He walked through the gates, he knew exactly where he was heading and to him it felt like he was walking in a perfectly straight line. He wasn't however, his drunken stagger causing him to trample onto graves, knocking flowers over and trampling beautifully decorated wreaths into the mud. 

He eventually arrived at the grave he'd been headed to, his sons grave, Billy and he knelt down. The ground was frosty and damp, and the mud seeped into his trousers, the cold air not really hitting him because he was too intoxicated. 

There were fresh flowers at the grave, which he assumed must have been Sarah, he sighed. He really didn't visit often enough. 

"Billy Platt" he read the headstone out loud, it still made him angry that Sarah's family had not allowed Billy to take his name.

He drank the last drop of vodka from the bottle, glancing left and right over his shoulder he then threw it forwards. His throw misjudged, it went further upwards than intended. 

"Crash"

Todd looked up, his vision a little blurry, but the damage he had just caused could not be mistaken. 

A panel from the stain glass window had smashed right through. Todd was caught in a flight or fright situation, he knew he should run but for some reason he just knelt there, not able to move. 

"Hey.....what d'ya think you're doing?" 

Todd heard a voice in the distance, he could see a figure running towards him from the house next to the church. 

He tried to stand to his feet but his knees were sunk into the mud hard 

"Come on" he shouted at himself as he tried to free himself, looking over his shoulder he could see the figure was getting closer 

"Wait there.......wait!" The man shouted 

Eventually his knee freed from the ground, he stood to his feet but then his shoe got stuck, he looked upwards cursing under his breath, pulling hard on his leg, the shoe stuck in the ground, but his foot came free. 

He began to run, leaving his shoe behind, back down the path from where he'd come, but just as he reached the pebbled path he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

The grip of his hunter and his drunken state dragging him to the ground, his back hit the pebbles hard, scratching him through his coat, his head banging onto a particularly sharp stone, it cut into the skin and began to bleed. 

Todd could feel the man who'd been chasing him grab his wrists as they tumbled to the ground and as Todd turned his head to face his chaser, he looked into the eyes of the man who now had him pinned to the earth, the eyes stared straight back at him. 

"You do realise that's an irreplaceable 19th century window" 

"Yeah, so.....what's that gotta do with me?" Todd continued to stare into the mans eyes, he looked down at him, noticing now that he was in his dressing gown "who are ya anyway? Wee willy winky?" 

"I would have thought was obvious, I'm the vicar, my names Billy!" 

"Billy"........Todd whispered and sunk a little deeper "Can you unhandle me please vicar" Todd said please but his tone was not polite 

"You're gonna have to pay for that window to be fixed!" 

"I didn't do it!" Todd said wriggling beneath Billy's tight grip

Billy leant a little closer to Todd's mouth and inhaled the scent on his breath "hmm, what's the betting it was a vodka bottle that broke that window?"

"So what if it were, I was just visiting my sons grave" 

It was then that Billy noticed the big gash in Todd's face, the blood seeping out "oh my, we need to get you to a hospital" Billy tried to stand, attempting to grab Todd's hand to pull him up he slipped in the frost, his hand landing in Todd's crotch. His attempt to move his hand failing, all he managed to do was massage the area a little as he slipped in the mud "Sorry!" Billy said fast, feeling embarrassed. 

"That's alright vicar, I kinda like it!" Todd returned a look with a cheeky glint in his eye and winked. He grabbed Billy's hand and held it there at his crotch, he was too drunk to notice that Billy didn't resist. 

Their eyes locked again, Billy couldn't deny that this guy was insanely attractive, that much was clear even in the darkness. And he also couldn't deny that the look in Todd's eyes staring back at him were a little terrifying. But with the cold wind hitting him hard on his face Billy soon snapped back into reality. 

He reached for Todd's arm again and helped him to his feet, Todd staggered backwards a little, but Billy held fast onto his arm, keeping him upright. 

"I'm being serious, you need to get to a hospital!" Billy said, trying to ignore the whole crotch incident as he grabbed a tissue from his dressing gown pocket and dabbed it at Todd's face, the tissue turned red quickly. 

"I've had worse" Todd replied pointing at a scar on his cheek 

Billy couldn't really make the scar out in the darkness, he shook his head, who was this guy? "Regardless of your injury, you will have to pay for that window" 

"Look, I'm not gonna pay for anything, and you can't make me" Todd staggered backwards then a little forwards "it" Todd jabbed his finger onto Billy's chest after each word "wasn't" "me"  
"If anything I'll be suing you for assaulting me, goodbye" Todd waved his hands goodbye at Billy as he walked down the path. 

His coat torn, his knees muddy, with only one shoe, the twigs from the earlier hedge in his hair and blood dripping from his face. 

"Wait, let me get dressed and I'll come with you" Billy shouted out into the air, watching in disbelief as Todd disappeared into the night. 

Billy shook his head and breathed out, he could see the vapur from his breath hitting the cold air. Looking to the ground to see the extent of the damage caused by their scuffle, he noticed a small black wallet on the grass, Billy picked it up, it must have fallen out of Todd's pocket. 

He opened it up and looked through the compartments 

"Todd Grimshaw" Billy said out loud into the darkness as he looked at one of the cards in the wallet, he then turned to look at the grave that he'd found Todd kneeling at and read the name on the headstone. 

"Billy....."


	2. Chapter 2

For the third time Billy looked through the wallet, checking every compartment, every insert and every piece of paper. 

There was no driving license and nothing that indicated an address, he snapped the wallet back shut and put it in his dressing down pocket. 

He then reached down to the ground and pulled at Todd's shoe that was stuck hard in the mud, it took a few tugs but eventually it came loose. 

He held the shoe in his hands, just staring at it. 

He already knew what he was going to do, if he didn't then it would just play on his conscience, but as he turned his head over his shoulder and saw the massive hole in the priceless stainglass window he wondered whether sometimes he should just let things be. But he couldn't, he got the impression that this Todd was a good guy, but just in a dark place. 

He'd been there once before and if only he'd had a shoulder to lean on or a helping hand then his story may have been different. 

Perhaps it was because the adrenalin from his earlier scuffle with Todd was wearing off, or perhaps the temperature had actually dropped, but for whatever reason he could suddenly feel the cold air seeping through his dressing gown, he rubbed his arms for warmth and turned around to head back to the house.

It was as he looked back at the grave that Todd had been sitting at that he suddenly had an idea. 

He raced his way back over to the vicarage, into his study he opened drawers, looked through bookshelves and checked filing cabinets. He hadn't long held the position at this church, so he was still finding his feet, but he knew he'd seen the records book somewhere.

"Ah" he found the book he'd been looking for, very old and dated and bound with a gold clasp, he opened it and leafed through the back pages till he reached the year 2004. 

"Gotcha" he said pointing at an entry, he read it out loud "Billy Platt.......mother Sarah platt, number. 8 Coronation street"

He closed the book with a thud and headed upstairs to get changed.

 

\------

He'd had no joy finding Todd at number 8, Sarah's mother Gail had answered the door and had explained that Todd Grimshaw had never lived there. She'd even laughed slightly at the mere suggestion, but she knew, luckily for Billy Gail knew......that Todd lived just over the road at number 11.

Billy had thanked her for her time and headed over the road, to the yellow coloured door opposite, Todd's abandoned shoe and his wallet in hand, Billy knocked on the door.

It took a while for it to be answered, but as he checked the time on his phone he did realise the time was quite late tonne door knocking. 

A blonde haired woman opened the door, she looked at Billy with an inquisitive glare.

"Yes?" 

"I'm looking for Todd Grimshaw"

"Oh god, are you the guy from this morning?" She replied "look I'm sorry, but he's not here and you're not welcome"

"No, no" Billy had to say quickly, wedging his foot in the door as the woman began to close it on him "I'm the vicar from the church up the road, I've just seen Todd, I assumed he'd made his way back home"

"Who is it.........oooo, 'ello, my names Sean, pleased to meet you!" A dirty blonde haired male stuck his hand out to shake Billy's, who ignored it

"Errr....I'm Billy, but I'm just looking for Todd, I'm worried about him!"

Eileen's face now changed "I'm his mum, Eileen.....w....wh...why would you be worried about him, what's happened"

"He was at the cemetery earlier, drunk" Billy paused, neither this Eileen or Sean seemed to be shocked by this information

"And?" Eileen asked unphazed

Billy didn't feel the need to tell them about the window "he had quite a nasty fall and cut his head. I offered to take him to hospital but he just walked off, so he hasn't been back here?"

They both shook their head, as Eileen then reached to the coat rack in the hallway and retrieved her coat. 

"This is my fault" she sighed "I told him he wasn't to come home, I've took his keys off him"

"Well you weren't to know this could happen!"

Eileen laughed "I should've known, this is Todd we're talking about. Right, thank you vicar, it was kind of you to come and tell us.....is that his shoe?" Eileen asked as she suddenly noticed the shoe in Billy's hand

"Ah yes, he's also walking around with one shoe and it looks like at some point he's fallen into a hedge, and I have his wallet"

Eileen shook her head as she took the shoe and wallet from Billy and handed them back to Sean.

"I'm gonna go out look for him" 

"I'll help" Billy said

"And why would you want to do that father?" Eileen questioned, as she walked out the door closing it behind her. 

"It's what vicars do, help in the community" 

"Hah!" She laughed "community, look father I think Todd's a lost cause where community is concerned" 

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Billy asked 

Eileen looked up and down the street in the darkness "no, he doesn't have many friends round here and he doesn't have a boyfriend!" 

"Boyfriend?" Billy repeated 

"Oh!" She pulled a face "don't think you can preach to me, I'm proud to have a gay son...ok? Very proud" 

Billy smiled a wide smile "I wasn't gonna preach and that's good to hear. Ok, shall we split up? How about we exchange numbers in case one of us finds him?" 

Eileen agreed and they stood there on the pavement a while longer as they exchanged their mobile numbers and then headed off in different directions.

\------

He wasn't sure exactly what had made him double back, but Billy could almost feel a pull on him to return back to the church. The feeling was overwhelming, like he was following a clear sign from god. 

And there he was, as Billy walked up the path to his front door, Todd, sitting on the ground, his arms over knees, cuddling into himself, his whole body shivering. 

Todd's body was shaking from head to toe, his head down, buried into his knees as he made a pathetic attempt to shelter from the cold wind. 

Billy looked at him in disbelief but wasted no time in removing his coat and placing it over Todd's shoulders.

Todd looked up, he'd not even noticed Billy approaching 

"I came back for my wallet" Todd's teeth chattered and even in the darkness Billy could see that his face was pale from the cold air. 

He could also see that Todd had sobered up considerably since their last encounter, but he still shook his head, his mouth open in amazement.

"It's freezing out here, let's get you inside"

"I just want my wallet.....and my shoe" Todd said as he wiggled his shoeless foot in the cold. His black sock was filthy, covered in mud and leaves. 

"No, I can't leave ya, you're coming inside with me. Come on!" Billy held out a hand and was surprised when Todd took it without argument.

"And where exactly is my wallet?" Todd asked as he stood to his feet, with Billy's aid. 

"I took it to your house" 

A confused expression plastered itself across Todd's face "and how exactly did you know where I lived?"

Billy was unlocking his front door as he turned to reply "I err......checked the register on the grave" Billy paused " went to the Platt's house and they told me where you lived"

"Oh!" With Todd looking down to the ground, Billy could see that he'd hit a nerve

"Right, in here" Billy opened his front door wide and let Todd walk in first, he followed closely behind and watched as Todd looked around. He could still smell the overpowering scent of vodka coming from Todd, but at least now he was able to walk without staggering.

"So many pictures of Jesus" Todd said as he examined all the photos on the wall in the hallway

"This is a vicarage, what did you expect?" Billy took out his phone and started typing a message 

"Errr, who are you texting father" Todd leant over Billy's shoulder to try and see. 

"Your mum, we said we'd text each other if we found you" 

Todd groaned "Oh well that's just great isn't it? Me mams out looking for me, I'm never gonna hear the end this now. Thanks a lot" 

"I was concerned about ya!"

"You don't even know me, it's a bit weird int it, helping a complete stranger!"

"And as I told your mum, it's what vicars do" 

"Hmmmm!" Todd said as he looked around the hallway again "Don't it like, creep you out, him following you round the house?" He pointed at a Jesus painting and frowned. 

"No! I find it kind of comforting" Billy smiled as he walked Todd into the lounge "take a seat there and I'll get something to clean ya face with"

Todd sat on the sofa, staring straight at a large ornamental fire surround with a large picture of Jesus on the front of it. He frowned at it and Jesus seemed to star back at him, almost judgingly. 

"What?" Billy asked as he walked back into the room, carrying a bowl of water and a small box. He could see Todd staring at his fire surround "oh d'ya like it, I bought it at a car boot sale" Billy looked very pleased with himself 

"You paid money for that.....that thing?" Todd replied pointing at it.

"Hey" Billy sat on the sofa, placing the bowl onto the coffee table and the box on his lap "I'd be quiet if I were you, there's still the matter of a certain irreplaceable stain glass window to talk about"

"And I told ya, it weren't me!" 

"Look Todd, we have cctv all round the church, you're not gonna make me look through it are you?" 

"What's in the box!" Todd changed the subject 

Billy opened the lid and revealed a box of bandages and other first aid related items. 

"I still think you need to go to a hospital" Billy took out some cotton wool from the the box and placed it into the bowl of water. 

Billy used a hand on Todd's chin to move his face to the side, and whilst Todd wasn't looking he took a moment to really take in his features.

Billy's eyes washed over him, he really was a very attractive man, Billy thought to himself. His eyes lingered on Todd's lips for a moment, and almost as if he knew he was being watched Todd licked them lightly. 

Billy's eyes went downwards, focussing on the small area of skin he could see on Todd's neck, beneath the coat that Billy had placed over him. 

Billy gulped as he held the cotton wool in his hands, bringing it close to Todd's face, he dabbed lightly. 

"Ouch.......watch it" 

"Sorry, you've got bits of grit in it" Billy swiped the cotton wool over the graze again, a little more delicately than he had done before. 

"Well if you hadn't tackled me to the ground" 

"Oh come on. I hardly touched you, you most likely fell due to the amount of alcohol in your system" 

"You just wanted to get me on me back, didn't ya.....?" Todd slapped at Billy's arm.

Billy's eyes met Todd's for a moment, he held the cotton wool in place as he forgot exactly what it was he was doing for a second "yeah, sure....." Billy returned to looking at Todd's graze "I just love chasing vandals down in my dressing gown....and before you say it wasn't you....we both know it was"

"Show me the evidence then vicar...." Todd turned his head, making Billy drop his hand down to the sofa. 

"When I'm finished with ya" Billy said as he moved Todd's head back to the side "this really does look quite nasty" he poked at the cut that he could now see a bit clearer

"Like I said, I've had worse" Todd turned his head again pointing at a scar on his cheek, now in the light Billy could see it clearly. He grabbed Todd's face firmly and turned it back to the side

"Will you keep still" 

"Hey! Who's the cute dog wearing sunglasses!" Todd leant forward and picked up a photo that was stood on a side table, yet again Billy had to stop what he was doing.

"It's a dog I had when I was younger" Billy snatched the photo out of Todd's hand and rested it on the table in front of him "and I'd ask you not to touch things that don't belong to you thank you!"

"You're touching me and I don't belong to you"

"You are such hard work Todd!" Billy sighed, retrieving a plaster from the box in his lap and applying it to Todd's cut. Billy pressed hard "there" 

"So errr" Todd could tell from the decor and the styling of the room that Billy lived on his own "where's Mrs vicar?"

"I live alone!" 

"Oh, poor Billy" Todd said as he turned his head to the side at Billy, "just you and Jesus. Cozy!"

Billy pursed his lips, bringing his knee up to the sofa he turned fully to face Todd, he wasn't sure why he was telling Todd this "I errr.....can't live with anyone. Kind of a house rule that came with the job!" 

Todd looked disgusted "you're not a dog father. Hang on, are you even allowed on the furniture? Down boy!" Todd laughed but Billy didn't laugh back "I don't understand"

"I'm gay Todd...."

Todd whispered "right.....and?" he unconsciously moved his body closer to Billy. 

"Well it's kind of a big deal being gay in the eyes of the church, Todd. Do you never watch the news or open a newspaper from time to time."

"Well yeah, of course I knew it were a big deal, but I thought, well......you know it's 2017! So like....you've never had anyone stay over?" Todd couldn't comprehend this situation at all and he stared blankly back at Billy.

"No" Billy held up his hands in protest "no, I'm not going into this with you. My love life is just that, mine, it's private"

"Ah" Todd pointed at him "so you av then! So it wouldn't be a problem if I did this?"

Todd leant forward quickly, placing his lips against Billy's roughly, he felt Billy resist for a moment but only for a moment. Soon Todd felt the warmth of Billy's tongue in his mouth, as the kiss was reciprocated. 

He could feel Billy's hand at the back of his head, pulling him hard into the kiss, but just as Todd settled into his rhythm Billy pulled back. 

"What am I doing....?"

"Rebelling" Todd replied as he smashed his lips to Billy's again, for a second time Billy resisted momentarily then allowed Todd's tongue to enter his mouth by parting his lips. He allowed Todd to stroke his hair and as he leant into Todd's hand he almost forgot where he was, forgot who he was. He breathed against Todd's lips as they parted for a second, before crashing together once again, the pair of them groaning slightly through the kiss. 

"No....." Billy broke away again "no, this isn't right....you need to leave" 

"I'll make it worth your while" Todd leant back in for a kiss but Billy turned his head to the side and it landed on Billy's cheek 

Billy had no doubt that Todd probably would make it worth his while "you're drunk and you've vandalised the church Todd, no......I can't. Please leave"

Todd was surprised, being turned down by Billy was actually hitting him quite hard, and he reacted in typical Todd style. 

"Don't worry vicar, there's plenty of other action out there" 

"Good for you and good luck finding a place for the night" Billy said as he checked his phone "your mums text me back, she says you're still not welcome home"

"Fine! Like I care!" 

And with that Todd disappeared and Billy heard the front door open and close.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy's heart was racing, his fingers traced along his lips, he dabbed at them. Running his fingers across his bottom lip, the taste of Todd still lingering.

He'd never been kissed like that, even in Todd's drunken state the kiss had felt so passionate so....so....right....so....so.....complete. 

Billy sighed as he narrowed his eyes, he hardly knew this guy, what was he thinking? This wasn't him. But if that were true why was his skin still tingling and the hairs on the backs of his arms standing tall. And why could he feel sweat dripping down his back, why were his toes curled. 

He stood from the sofa with one clear aim in mind, he left the lounge and walked across the hallway to the study, turning the computer on. 

He waited a few moments for it to load, thinking for a second that he heard a noise from upstairs, but he dismissed it. 

He clicked on the cctv software installed on the pc and searched for that evenings footage, he scrolled through several minutes until he saw Todd entering from the street.

He watched Todd staggering along the path, his wayward feet under the influence trampling on other graves and treading on flowers under foot. 

Billy could hardly watch, he bought his hands up to his eyes and looked through his fingers.

Then he watched as Todd knelt at Billy's grave, and although the footage wasn't perfectly clear the look on Todd's face was haunting. 

He removed his hands from his eyes and they fell to his mouth as at the same time on the screen Todd ran his fingers across the engraving of the name on the headstone. Todd looked close to tears and Billy felt an emptiness creep into his heart.

"Oh my" Billy spoke to himself 

It was clearly the wording on the headstone that had caused Todd to lose his temper as Billy saw Todd throw the bottle into the air. 

He paused the recording, he scrolled back, and pressed play, watching the moment Todd touched the grave for a second time and reading the expression on Todd's face. He rewound the footage again, and again and again.....then paused it at the moment that he saw Todd's face break, it was soul destroying. 

"What happened to you?" Billy said to himself again, rewinding the video back to the start of Todd entering the church, he'd save it in the morning to show Todd that he had the evidence. 

He had no intention of reporting him, but he wanted Todd to make up for his reckless behaviour, perhaps with some community work in the church or in the town. 

He didn't like to bribe, but perhaps he could use the video as a bargaining tool. 

Checking the time display in the corner, the computer told him that it was gone one in the morning. He decided to leave the computer on, he could save the video whilst drinking his morning tea. 

He retreated upstairs, turning lights off as he went, and as he reached the landing he was suspicious when he saw the door to his bedroom was open. He never left it open.

He was even more suspicious when he spotted a cream coloured coat on the floor in the opening of the door. 

"Oh, don't tell me......" Billy spoke as he entered his room then stopped dead, two steps into the room.

He was speechless, as though someone had drained the breath from his body. 

More clothes littered his floor, a pair of jeans, a tshirt, red jumper and shoes at different ends of the room. 

And there the owner of the clothes was, Todd, lying naked except for a pair of boxers on top of Billy's bed covers, fast asleep.

Billy walked closer to the bed, he had to swallow hard to remove the lump at the back of his throat. He couldn't stop himself from looking over Todd's body. 

He leaned in a little closer to check that Todd was asleep, he was out like a light, his breathing shallow, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

Billy's eyes devoured him and they began to sting from the lack of blinking. He resisted the urge to touch his body, his eyes lingering on Todd's biceps for a moment. 

He slapped himself on the cheek trying to snap himself back into the real world

You don't know this guy, Billy, he said to himself, he's just taken off all his clothes and is lying on your bed, do something. 

But as much as his brain was telling him to kick Todd out, to gather all his clothes into a trashbag and chuck him out with it, his heart was remembering what he'd seen on the cctv. This wasn't a bad man, Billy thought, just a little lost, he needed help.

He exited to the landing, opening the air cupboard door he removed a couple of blankets then back in his room he covered Todd's body. 

He paused half way up, his hand mere centimetres away from Todd's abdomen. He could feel the heat radiating from Todd's skin, and his hand hovered over his body, flat and still. 

He then noticed Todd's eyes were open, staring into his. 

"Thanks Sam" Todd said half asleep, under his breath, as Billy pulled the covers all the way up to Todd's neck. 

Todd wrapped his hands into the blankets, turning onto his side he rolled into the sheets and Billy watched in a trance.

Billy sighed, he didn't have a spare bed so he grabbed his dressing gown from the back of his bedroom door, a couple more blankets from the cupboard and headed back downstairs. Removing his clothes in the lounge and stripping down to his pants, he put on his dressing gown for a bit of extra warmth and removed the cushions from the sofa.

He settled onto it for the night. 

\------

Billy was dreaming soundly, visions of Todd, in his bed, naked. Only this time he didn't leave him there on his own, no. For in his dreams he joined him, he slotted into the bedsheets beside him, running his fingers down his spine and spooning his chest into Todd's back.

Bang bang bang 

His feet nestled against Todd's, poking out of the duvet, they wrapped around each other's.

Todd looked over his shoulder, staring into Billy's eyes, into his soul, their lips touched and Billy's hands were soon at Todd's waist. His hand gripping tightly onto his skin. 

Bang bang bang bang 

He kissed the back of Todd's neck, and received pleasure from the groans that escaped from Todd's breath. 

But soon his dream turned to a nightmare, as his boss, the bishop entered into his room, asking what was going on, Billy leaping out of the bed, naked, covering himself with a pillow.

Bang bang bang 

Billy woke from his dream with a start, kicking the blankets off him, they fell into a heap on the sofa. 

He rubbed at his eyes, his heart still beating fast at the dream.

"Billy....you in there" 

He could here someone shouting through the front door, he checked the time on his phone, it was gone nine in the morning, he never slept in this late, he cursed at himself as he went to answer the door. 

But as soon as he answered it he wished he hadn't, he wished he'd pretended he wasn't in. 

"Good err morning" John the bishop greeted him with a wry smile as he looked at Billy in his dressing gown. 

The tie on the dressing gown had come undone slightly and John could see through to Billy's bare chest. 

"Oh err" Billy could see where John was looking and he tightened his gown "I wasn't expecting you this morning John, did we have a meeting planned?" 

"No" John looked a bit puzzled, was Billy purposely blocking his entrance into the hallway "I was just passing......can I err come in, or have I caught you at a bad time?"

Billy turned, looking to the stairway, he grimaced and then turned back to John "no, of course not, come in!" 

John entered into the hallway, he stood inline with the entrance to the lounge, noticing the blankets on the sofa. 

"You know we do provide you with a bedroom Billy!" 

"Yeah, I err.....was up late reading....the err bible, sorry John, but what can I do for you?" 

Billy was cross with himself for being short with John, but he knew if he found Todd here it would be difficult to explain the situation. 

"Well, I was driving past and couldn't help but notice the missing pane in the stain glass window"

"Yes, there was some vandalism, it was late last night, I didn't want to wake you"

"Billy, Billy" John said as he rubbed his hand on Billy's shoulder "I haven't come here to cast aspersions on you. I just wanted to check that you were ok...."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" Billy said turning his head once again and looking up the stairwell, he was relieved when he couldn't hear anything from upstairs.

"Have you checked the cctv?"

Billy didn't hear him "sorry?"

"Cctv Billy? Have you checked it, if we've got them on cctv then we can hand it into the police!" 

"I haven't had the chance to check yet John" Billy said as he walked closer to the study doorway, blocking the entrance "but I'll be checking it first thing this morning"

"Well, do you mind if I take a look with you?" 

Billy gritted his teeth "sure John, can I get you a tea?" 

John nodded and Billy headed off to the kitchen. Billy made the quickest cup of tea he'd made in his life, the teabag had barely touched the water, not wanting to leave John on his own for too long. He raced back to the hallway with the cup, tea spilling out over the sides and onto the floor. 

John wasn't where he'd left him, he pulled a face as he looked in the lounge, he wasn't in there either. 

Walking fast into the study he halted in the doorway, John was at the computer.

"Thought you said you hadn't checked the cctv yet Billy?" 

"I had a quick look before I went to bed, but errr I didn't think I'd found anything, have you...err found something John? "Billy tried to sound sincere, he didn't like lies and he felt like the lie was written all over his face. 

"Well, it's paused on this guy" John said tapping the monitor screen "who then throws a bottle into the window......what's going on Billy? You've obviously checked this and......and" 

John stopped talking, he appeared distracted by something behind Billy, turning around Billy knew what he was going to find, but he prayed he was going to be wrong.

"I have questions!" Todd said as he stood in the doorway to the study, still dressed in just his boxers "why am I in your house? Why am I naked, why have I got a plaster on my face and ooo tea!" Todd took the tea out of Billy's hands and sipped at it noisily "and who's this dude?" 

"Err Billy?" John questioned as he looked to the monitor and then back at Todd and then back to the monitor again "care to explain what's going on here"

"It's not what it looks like" Billy replied as he turned from Todd back to John

Todd carried on sipping at John's tea "wow! This is tense"

"Yes, ok Todd, we don't need the running commentary thank you. Can you go, put some clothes on" Billy asked as he turned back to Todd, his eyes looking over Todd's body again.

Todd noticed Billy looking and he smiled at him "fine, I'm not into threesomes anyway, they're overrated" Todd winked at the bishop then left, with the cup in hand 

"It honestly isn't how it looks John, he was drunk and I gave him a roof for the night, that's all" Billy walked closer into the room, holding his hands up in protest.

"Billy this isn't a drop in centre and we don't harbour criminals here" 

"I'd hardly call him a criminal John, just an ill judged moment is all. Isn't this what the church is supposed to be about, helping people?"

Todd listened in the hallway, his head leaning against the doorframe, teacup in hand. 

"This needs to be reported Billy? Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to get that replaced?" 

"Yes John, but.....can you let me deal with this in my own way please, this is my parish after all"

"And I'm still your boss after all" 

"I'll sort this, just trust me.....there's no need to get the police involved."

"I want a copy of this, I'll give you some time to sort this how you seem fit, but I will take the matter into my own hands if I'm not satisfied"

"Ok, ok.....I appreciate that John."

"And you realise how this looks, what if I'd been a parishioner, walking in on you and...and....."

"Todd, his names Todd.....and message received John, it won't happen again."

Todd could hear Billy walking to the entrance to the study, but just as he reacted to walk away, Billy turned around to face John again. 

"Actually John, I can't guarantee that it won't happen again. I've done nothing wrong. All I've done is offer shelter to someone who was in need and that's why I wanted to be a vicar in the first place, to help people. Just because I'm gay and he's a.....well he's a he, shouldn't make any difference" 

Todd could hear John walking closer to Billy "it doesn't Billy, believe me, we'd be having this exact same conversation if it were a woman, regardless of your sexuality. I want a copy of that footage."

"Sure John" 

Todd could sense this meeting was coming to an end, he tiptoed quickly into the front room and waited till he heard the front door close. He sat on the sofa and waited for Billy to find him.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused Todd?" Billy asked as he stood in the doorway, trying not to look at Todd's bare chest, or his bulging biceps or his muscular thighs. 

"Yeah, I think I have some idea! I'm still confused though, how did I end up in your bed.....we didn't err....did we?"

"No!" Billy's reaction was loud and short "what do you take me for" 

"Hot!" Todd replied as he snapped his head at Billy in a flirty way.

Billy's face flushed at being called hot "Nothing happened, you were supposed to leave and instead you went upstairs to my room and passed out on it" 

"Good" Todd stood and walked slowly over to Billy "'cause if something did happen between us, I'm sure that's something I'd want to remember". Todd had walked up close to Billy, they locked eyes. 

"Stop, stop" Billy said holding his hands in front of him "You need to leave and I need to figure out how you're gonna repay us for that window"

"Oh, I can think of a way I can repay you" Todd replied as he moved in to kiss Billy, who turned his head to the side.

Todd felt Billy's hand on his chest, pushing him away "no! You're unbelievable"

"Well, believe it baby.....because here I am. And I can be all yours....." Todd reached his hand to Billy's, grabbing it and holding it against his chest. Billy's fingers opened, his hand laying flat against Todd's body "I saw you checking me out, I'm not stupid" 

Billy leant in, his lips close to Todd's, his eyes searching for Todd's and eventually they locked "neither am I, I won't ask you again, you need to get dressed and leave. And then I'm gonna figure out how you can repay us for the window....otherwise the bishop is going to see to it that you get arrested. So try me Todd....because honestly, right now, I'm not in the mood" 

Todd stood back, Billy's hand falling from Todd's chest and down to his side "I was wrong when I called you hot......you're practically smoking....." Todd raised his eyebrows and left the room. 

Billy leant back against the wall, his head raised to the ceiling, his hand clenched into a fist he banged it against the wall gently. He looked around the doorframe, just as Todd was retreating back up the stairs he caught a glimpse of Todd's arse in his tight boxers and he closed his eyes. 

"God give me the strength" he whispered.


	4. Chapter Four

Billy waited for what seemed like an eternity, he paced, he sat, he went into the kitchen, he sat back down again, he stood up, he paced, then he went to the hallway and listened for movement at the bottom of the stairs. 

A third look at the time on his phone display told him that Todd had been upstairs for over fifteen minutes, he gritted his teeth and proceeded up the stairs, it was as he was halfway up that he could hear Todd speaking, he sounded like he was on the phone and he sounded upset. 

Billy walked slowly and as quietly as possible to his bedroom door. 

"So she's left you......and what's that gotta do with me exactly?"

Billy could hear Todd's side of the conversation through the open crack in the door 

"And errr....I see you've changed your number.....ironic that you should call me today of all days!"

Billy couldn't see Todd's face but he could tell from the tone in his voice that this conversation was difficult for him. Billy wondered if the person on the other end of the phone was this Sam guy that Todd had called out to in his sleep. 

"You don't know? Well let me refresh your memory shall I, yesterday was the anniversary of me asking you to marry me......yeah! And today is the anniversary of you packing all your stuff from our flat and going back to your wife!"

Billy leant his head into the doorway, Todd was sitting on the end of the bed, he'd obviously started to get dressed when his phone had rang as he'd gotten as far as putting on his jeans.

He watched as Todd bought a hand to his forehead, rubbing at it as he listened to the caller on the other end of the phone. Todd rubbed at his eyes. 

"Look, just tell me what you want...........no, I don't think that's a good idea, alright! Cause you only left her yesterday, that's why!" 

Billy bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't be listening but he just couldn't break away from the door, his feet were stuck to the floor as if glued there. 

"Just........don't call me again, ok............Yeah, I know I said I tried calling you yesterday, but that was a mistake.......I don't wanna speak to you and I definitely don't wanna see you!" 

Todd ended the call, throwing the phone behind him onto the bed , Billy watched as a tear rolled down his cheek, and he continued watching as it dropped off the bottom of Todd's chin. 

Billy's foot moved on the stairwell, the step creaking underneath, he pursed his lips together but it was too late, Todd had seen him looking through the gap. 

He expected Todd to be angry but instead he just raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed out 

"Come in vicar!"

"Sorry" Billy said as he walked slowly into the room "it's just you were gone a long time....." he tried to look everywhere else except Todd's naked chest, but he failed miserably. "I didn't hear much, if that's any consolation" 

"'It's ok" Todd said as he stood from the bed, picking up his phone and placing it in his jeans pocket. He then did a quick turn around the room looking for his clothes "how exactly did I end up in your house?" 

"You don't remember anything about last night?"

Billy thought back to the kiss that they had exchanged, how could Todd not remember that? How often did he kiss random strangers when he was drunk.

"I remember bits, but....errr you sure nothing happened between us.....?" Todd pointed between the two of them, then grabbing his shirt and jumper off the floor, he began to dress

Billy nodded too enthusiastically

"Nothing happened" he had visions of Todd's lips against his, the warming sensation as Todd's tongue had entered his mouth "between" the want in his eyes and the taste of his lips "us!" 

Billy felt suddenly hot, he felt like the lie was written all over his face. 

Todd reached down to the floor for his shoes, sitting on the end of the bed he put them on.

"Really? 'Cause that doesn't sound like me....I remember you telling me you were gay.....right?" 

"So naturally something would have happened?" Billy asked as he reached for Todd's mud soaked coat and handed it to him. 

"Well yeah.......normally" Todd touched the side of his face where his plaster was "you.....errr you did this?" 

Billy nodded "still think you should get it checked out!"

Todd nodded, grabbing his coat from Billy he threw it over his arms as Billy continued talking 

"I errr, have been thinking of how you can help, you know for the damage you've caused!" 

"Ok?" Todd returned an inquisitive glare "nude modelling? 'Cause I could do that!" 

"I was thinking something more along the lines of free labour in the church, I could use a pair of hands on Saturday!" 

"Why what's happening on Saturday?" Todd scratched at the hair behind his ear

"The church is getting a make over, some of the brickwork is getting re done and some of the interior walls are getting repainted"

Todd laughed "err no! Does it look like I'm any good with a paintbrush, look at these hands!"

"Right, then I'll just be getting on the phone to the bishop!" Billy attempted to retreat out the door 

"You know you lie very easily for a vicar?" 

Billy turned, unsure what Todd was getting at "lie?"

"Yeah, you heard me!" Todd stepped closer to Billy "I remember everything about last night vicar, in fact I can still taste your tongue" Todd smirked 

"I....I...."

"I'll do this community service that you've got going on......if it means I get to see you all hot...." Todd stepped even closer and put his lips close to Billy's face "and sweaty"

Todd's face was so close Billy could feel his breath against his cheek, he tried not to make eye contact with him "be here at 9" Billy's voice was shaking 

"Ok!" Todd snapped back, placing his hands on Billy's shoulders and rubbing gently "just remember to wear something tight" he winked and then left the room.

Billy followed closely behind him, he wasn't going to make the same mistake again, he followed Todd till he'd left the house then once he was sure he was out of sight he closed the door and leant his back against it, spreading his feet far apart to keep his balance.

 

\---------------

Todd had gone back home that day after leaving Billy and he'd been given the silent treatment by Eileen for the rest of the days that had followed.

But he didn't mind, the peace and quiet had given him time to think.

Sam's phone call had taken him completely by surprise and it had been playing on his mind ever since. 

That and the vicar, who Todd could also not shake from his thoughts. He was sure it was just because it was something he couldn't have and Todd hated that, he hated not being able to get his own way. 

But was that all it was? Billy had been so kind to him at a time when he really hadn't deserved it and Todd wasn't used to that. 

Todd dressed in his room quickly, he barely had 15 minutes to get to the church on time. Unsure why exactly he was making an effort to be punctual. 

He headed downstairs to the smell of a cooked breakfast, Eileen's boyfriend Pat stirring beans in a pan in the kitchen.

"Staying for breakfast Todd?" He asked without looking up from his saucepan

"Errr, no......." Todd looked over Pat with distaste, he wasn't keen on his mum's new man "not if you've had anything to do with it"

"Todd!" Eileen raised her voice, she was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine "why can't you just be........nice, for a change, try it, you might actually like it!" 

"Nice? To him?" Todd pointed into the kitchen at Pat "pffftt, don't think so."

"It's ok Eileen love" Pat walked into the lounge, spatula in hand "I understand your scepticism Todd, but I'm the new man on the block, so you better get used to me"

Todd laughed "seriously mum! You're going out with this and it's not for a joke! Oh, pinch me I must be dreaming!" 

"That's enough Todd, anyway, you do realise it's Saturday and it's not even nine yet"

"I've gotta thing.....at the church"

"What thing, what church!" Sean asked as he came through into the lounge from the hallway "is it to do with that hot vicar that called round here the other night!" 

"I'm helping out, as payment for the window I broke!"

"What!" Eileen stood off the sofa and turned to face Todd "what window?"

"He didn't tell you" he looked from Eileen to Sean, an amazed expression on his face 

"No! But you are right now, explain"

"Errr! I'd love to stay and chat mother" Todd replied leaning into Eileen he kissed her on the cheek "but I better dash!" He said putting on a fake posh accent

"No, Todd" Eileen walked after Todd who was already in the hallway opening the front door, "explain yourself" but it was too late the door was open and he was gone "what did I do to deserve a boy like that hey?" She asked Sean "sometimes, I see the old Todd shine through, the shy little boy that I once knew but there's all this mess on top burying him" 

"Would you like me to go keep an eye on him?" Sean asked, his intentions purely selfish, he wanted to get within inches of the vicar again. 

"Would you?" Eileen asked, not reading into Sean's true intentions 

"Well I did have plans, but what are friends for?" 

\---------------

 

The church was a buzz of activity, scaffolding was all around the outside, builders wearing hi-viz waistcoats, repointing some of the brickwork. 

Todd stopped in the entrance, eyeing up one particular builder who was bending over, showing the crack of his arse, Todd turned his head to the side and leant in closer for a better look. 

"Ahem" 

Todd turned, Billy was standing behind him, looking rather pleased with himself, he was buzzing that Todd had actually turned up and early. 

"If I'd known it was gonna be a hive of hot men in hi-viz I'd of got here a lot sooner" Todd winked at Billy 

"Hmmmmm, right you're inside, follow me!" 

Billy said, turning and walking inside, not checking behind him hoping that Todd was following him. 

Todd was following and once he was inside he looked upwards, to the impressive stain glass window that filled the far wall. However, he could not miss the winters sunlight shining through the gap that he had caused, he actually felt guilty, he looked down to the floor. 

Billy stopped and turned around, sensing that Todd was no longer following, he could see the guilt on his face and he placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

"What? You got nothing funny to say Todd?" 

Todd turned his eyes from the floor to Billy, then back to the window "I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't mean......."

"Ok" Billy's grip on Todd's shoulder tightened "well prove it then, there's a wall over there that needs painting!" 

Todd didn't have a chance to reply, before he felt another hand, this time on his back.

"Hi!" Sean was standing to his side "remember me....." he was speaking to Billy

Billy looked puzzled "errr, no...."

Sean looked hurt "last night.............you were looking for this one" he said as he wiggling Todd's shoulders

"Oh, yeah!" Billy said, he vaguely remembered, but it had been dark, "Shane? I'm gonna go and speak with the guys over there, just.....make yourself busy for a moment and I'll show you where everything is" 

Todd nodded then when Billy was out of earshot he jabbed Sean in the side "what the hell? What you doing here" 

"Well I came to help didn't I? And also came to check out the local vicar, isn't he just totes amaze"

"Don't use that phrase in my presence again Sean, and a vicar?" Todd turned to look at Billy who was helping the workers in the corner shift some chairs around "that's not really my".......Todd stopped short as Billy removed the grey jumper he was wearing, clearly working himself into a sweat....."type". The white tshirt that Billy was wearing underneath had got caught in the jumper and had lifted with it, Todd's eyes froze, staring hard, looking over Billy's perfectly formed abs. 

Even from a distance Todd could make out every indentation. For a moment it felt like time had ceased to exist, the builders, Sean and all the noise drained away. He couldn't tear his eyes away, as they ravaged Billy's body.

He swallowed hard as Billy made his way back over to them, pulling down his tshirt, recovering his body, he saw Todd turn away just at the last minute.

Billy smiled. 

"So....come with me!" He said placing an arm around Todd's shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

Billy couldn't hide his smile as he watched Todd haphazardly apply paint to the wall in more of a splodge type fashion than with any attempt at a brush stroke.

He applied it so thickly that the paint drizzled and oozed down the wall and onto the dust sheet covered floor below. 

He'd also managed to get paint on his sleeve, on the front of his top and flecks of it in his hair.

"What?" Todd asked, spotting Billy looking at him. 

"Its just I've never seen anyone paint so badly before!" 

"I did tell you" Todd lost his grip on the paintbrush, it fell into the pot and sank through the paint. "Oh for gods sake" Todd tried to grasp the bit of the brush that hadn't got paint on it, pulling it free he placed it on a bit of newspaper that was lying on the floor. He then thought about what he'd just said "that actually works here doesn't it, for god's sake?" 

"I'll get you a fresh one" Billy dismissed Todd using the god's name in vain, and left in search of a new paintbrush

"Do you think he's gay?" 

Todd rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Sean

"Remind me what you're still doing here!"

"Well I think I could be in there if I play me cards right"

"Sean he keeps calling you Shane and he sent you over into the corner to stack chairs. I think you need to get real, he's not interested."

"He's playing hard to get.....he's definitely gay, look at the way he's eyeing up that builder"

Todd turned back to where Billy had walked off to and he couldn't deny that Sean had a point. Billy was leaning in, laughing and making eyes at the random guy in the hi viz at the other end of the church.

And Todd could feel the jealousy rising inside him, he watched as Billy leant around this guy, reaching for a brush as the guy leant in and whispered something in Billy's ear, Billy laughed at whatever had been whispered and shook his head, saying something back. 

He then shot a look back towards Sean and Todd, noticing that the pair were watching him, he appeared to thank the guy for the brush, heading back. 

"Here, look after this one!" Billy thrust the brush into Todd's hand "and err Shane, if you're still helping there's some pretty hungry people that I'm sure wouldn't say no to some bacon sandwiches. We have a tab at Roy's" 

Sean went to protest "errr......" then changed his mind "sure Billy.....anything for you!" He smiled and walked off. 

"That looked pretty cozy!" Todd nodded in the direction of the builder 

"What did!" Billy continued painting his area of the wall.

"You and that.....that guy! The one that thinks he's in a Diet Coke advert!" 

Billy heard the jealous tone in Todd's voice "oh yeah! He's actually the bishop's son. You know the bishop Todd? The guy you insulted the other day!" 

"Hey, the prospect of a threesome with me is not an insult, alright. You err.....seem pretty close to the bishop's son, is the Bish alright with that?"

"You seem to have deduced quite a lot from a one minute conversation I had with him!" 

"It's all in the body language!

"Really? How come?" Billy asked, he put his paintbrush down for a moment and smiled as Todd leant too close to the wall yet again getting more paint in his hair 

"Well, leaning in close to someone, the little whispers in the ear, the cheeky eye looks. Bit like you and me on your sofa the other night vicar!" 

"How's your scar by the way?" Billy asked changing the subject quickly, Todd turned his head to the side so Billy could see "healing I see!" 

"Hmmm must have been your spiritual hands father! Hey, I'm starving, you not got any biscuits or ought!"

"I can offer you a custard cream?"

"Perfect" 

"Shane'll be back with those bacon sarnies soon too, I'll get a brew going" 

Todd's lips raised at the edges into a half smile as he watched Billy walk off to an area he'd made up for teas, coffees etc and as he looked back across to the wall he noticed that the bishop's son was walking over to him. Todd's face changed into a questioning frown as he got closer.

"Hi, Todd right?" 

"Yeah! What's it to you?"

The guy laughed "I err.....Billy said you'd be hard work!" 

"Did he now!" Todd replied turning to look at Billy, who was too engrossed in his tea making to notice the exchange between the two of them "and your name is?"

"Dwayne" 

"And I'd be he'd work with what exactly?" Asked Todd 

Dwayne produced a pen from his back pocket and wrote his mobile number onto a bit of scrap paper he had in his front pocket, he handed it to Todd "I don't normally do this, but god!" He paused for a moment "you're really cute .......and I know you're seeing someone.......but"

Todd pursed his lips "ok, and who told you that I'm seeing someone?" 

Dwayne nodded over to Billy who'd now noticed the two talking, he busied himself with the cups of tea then hurried his way back over, spilling tea over the edges as he walked quickly, looking sheepish. 

"That is right isn't it?" Dwayne asked 

"Hmmmm" Todd replied only half listening 

"Well if the situation with him changes call me!"

"Yeah, look......I'm not really into the whole religious thing.....I'm not....you know.... like you lot" 

"Hey, don't judge me based on who my father is......just, keep hold of that!" Dwayne motioned towards the paper with his number on it

"Sorry 'bout that" Billy arrived with two cups of tea and a tray of biscuits....."what did err what did Dwayne want?" He asked as Dwayne headed off back to whatever it was he'd been doing before 

"Well vicar" Todd stole a custard cream off the tray "that would be telling, and I don't think it's the kind of stuff for your delicate ears......you see the things he said he wanted to do to me........and to say those things.....here....of all places." Todd bit down on the biscuit and continued speaking as bits of it flew out of the corners of his mouth "got me hot just thinking about it. Might come to church more often, who knew it was so rife with horny, hot, attractive men!" 

"Careful what you say Todd, he is the bishop's son after all!" 

"Yeah you said that already, but I'm not really sure what that's gotta do with me! And he's the one who came over to me after all.....and the funny thing is vicar....."

Todd fake laughed as he rested a hand on Billy's shoulder 

"Turns out someone's told him that I'm already seeing someone!" 

"I just didn't think it was such a good idea, what with you already being on John's radar, that you two should become....you know, involved and he has a bit of a reputation!"

"Oh! So you were just looking out for me, is that right?" 

"And me, you've caused me enough trouble as it is Todd!" 

"Don't worry vicar, he's not really my type......, no, I'm more partial to an older man, slim, but muscled, you know? Classically attractive type, and uniforms......god, what a man in a uniform does to me vicar! You wouldn't believe" Todd paused, reading the expression on Billy's face.

Todd had stepped closer without realising, his face close to Billy's as he spoke. The eyes staring back at him were lost in his, the owner mesmerised with the speech being given to them. 

"oh and this is very important" Todd continued "they've got to be able to make a nice brew" Todd sipped at the cup of tea that Billy had given him "ooooo that there is a good cup of tea vicar!" 

Todd's charm was entertaining to watch, Billy wasn't sure he'd ever come across anyone like Todd in his entire life. Outwardly so cocky, so sure of himself but as Billy remembered the cctv footage of Todd at his sons grave and as he remembered the look on his face he couldn't help but think that was all a facade.

Todd was still sipping at his tea, as a splash landed on his cheek. He rubbed at it with the back of his arm, his top, covered in paint, smeared white paint onto his face. 

A smile rose on Billy's face as he watched Todd make a futile attempt to wipe at it, knowing full well what he'd just done. 

"You errr......missed a bit" Billy wiped at his own face, as you do when you're telling someone they have a mark on their face. 

Todd rubbed again, but somehow it just made it worse, it was now near his eye 

"Come here" 

Removing his shirt, Billy dabbed a corner of it near Todd's eye. Gently and softly he tried to remove the paint but it wouldn't budge. He licked at the cotton shirt to moisten it and again tried to wipe the paint away. It came away gradually. And as Billy stared at Todd's eye, he knew that Todd's eyes were not on his own, they were looking downwards. 

He moved his own eyes to see where exactly Todd was looking, he'd spotted his tribal tattoo that ran across his chest and over onto his back. 

Todd didn't say anything as he glanced from the tattoo to meet Billy's eyes then back down to the tattoo again. Billy's hand was still, caught in the moment he couldn't move, he was frozen as he felt Todd's eyes look over his torso. 

Momentarily his breathing stopped, he wasn't sure he'd ever been looked at by anyone the way that Todd was staring at him right now. He wasn't sure if it was because Todd had noticed he'd stopped or whether he'd realised he was staring but his eyes now met his again, as Billy regained his composure and continued wiping at Todd's eye. 

He did this with silence between them, as he moved his shirt downwards to Todd's cheek, wiping it over the paint, revealing Todd's scar underneath. Billy rubbed his thumb across the gash, looking at it with a note of concern. 

"It were a mugging!" Todd nodded at Billy, hearing his thoughts. 

"Must have been scary!" 

"Yeah, it were a bit" Todd's eyes looked down to the floor for a second then came back up to meet Billy's. 

"Perhaps you're not as tough as you like to make out!"

Billy finished cleaning up Todd's face, holding his hand away just a few cm's from Todd's scar, they were silent again. 

No one else existed in that moment, it were as though they were the only bodies in the church, everyone else faded away, the noise dimmed. Billy became lost in Todd's eyes again. How was this possible? Billy thought to himself. He'd known this guy for only a few days, yet he had these feelings.......

"I'm back" 

Noise reentered their atmosphere, other people existed again and one of those people, Sean, was standing next to them laden with bags, which were presumably full of bacon rolls. 

He stared at the closeness between Billy and Todd, and then noticed that Billy was topless, his eyes looked over him. 

Billy quickly put on his shirt, bringing it down over his arms and pulling it down over his stomach. 

"Thanks Shane"

"It's actually Sean!" Sean replied

"Sean? Oh, I'm so sorry....." Billy jabbed his elbow into Todd's side "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's funny!" Todd scratched the hair behind his ear

Sean waved the bags at Billy "where should I put these?" 

Billy took them "I'll put them on the table" he said as he walked off to the area he'd got the teas from a moment ago. 

"Ok....what did I just witness!" Sean sounded angry

"Nothing! ..........Sean, you worry to much" Todd pinched Sean's cheek as he picked up his paintbrush again and randomly dabbed at the wall in his usual slapdash way. 

"No.....there was definitely something going on.......he had his top off......he's a vicar" Sean's hands came up to his hips

Todd dropped his paintbrush, pretending to be shocked. "He's what? A vicar? He's not is he?" Todd's fingers came up to his hands as he gasped out loud.

Todd looked over at Billy, he was emptying the rolls onto the table, and placing napkins and plates. He watched as Billy went round all the builders, clearly telling them to grab a plate and help themselves. The smile on Billy's face was so warming, he seemed to get so much enjoyment from making other people happy. He continued watching until Billy disappeared out the front door. 

"I need to piss, here" Todd picked up his brush and handed it to Sean, "try not to ruin my masterpiece"

Sean sighed, and continued where Todd had left off. 

Wondering if he should still stick around, he heard the faint sound of something vibrating, and as he searched around the area looking for the owner of the noise, he discovered a phone on the floor.

Just as he picked it up Todd returned from the toilets and Billy having finished handing out his rolls, came back over to them.

"Sean, no!" Todd reacted to Sean picking up the phone but it was too late

"Hello? No, this is Sean.......who may I say is calling........oh!"

Sean held his hands over the phone and whispered over to Todd "It's Sam" 

Shaking his head and looking angry Todd snatched the phone out of Sean's hand, making a kill action at him, by taking a finger to his throat, he whispered "you're dead" 

Todd walked off slightly but the pair standing there could still hear the conversation "why are you calling me? I don't care........I.....don't.....care Sam. And how is that my problem? Don't call me again, I mean it. I'll change my number. I'll tell you what's not fair, you left me remember? You can't call me after all this time........"

Billy and Sean exchanged awkward glances as Todd ended the call, walking back over to them his eyes were redder than they had been before. 

"Was that the Sam?" Sean asked

"I don't wanna talk about it! Right I'm done here!" Todd looked at Billy

"I hope you don't think for one moment that one mornings worth of painting covers the debt that you owe." Billy remarked 

"What?" 

Todd's attitude had changed since that phone call, but Billy saw through the illusion. Clearly Todd was upset but rather than letting anyone in to help or to listen to him he was pushing people away, lashing out and keeping them at arms length. 

"One morning isn't going to nearly cover the damage to that window Todd. So you'll need to be back here tomorrow"

"I'm working tomorrow!"

"Evening, tomorrow evening. Might be better for you actually, will be less distractions!" Billy glanced over at Dwayne as he said the word distractions.

"Fine!" 

"And we need to come up with some fundraising ideas!" 

"Fundraising?" Todd pulled a face "That's not really my speciality. I'm more about raising money for myself, if you get ma drift!"

"Well.....just think of some ideas, because until I decide otherwise, you're arse is mine!"

Billy saw a faint smile appear on Todd's lips, it was slight and only lasted a moment but it was there. But soon it faded back to a frown, Billy knowing full well that the phone call Todd had just taken was the reason. He was expecting a quip in return from Todd, but it didn't come and he felt a little sad, he was used to Todd coming back at him with a sassy comment.

Todd stepped back, thinking for a moment about what Billy had said about the fundraising and remembering how guilty he'd felt when he'd seen the damage he'd done to the window. 

"I'll tell you what sells vicar!" Todd suddenly found his spark "sex.....sex sells! You wanna raise money you find something sexy and you sell the shit out of it."

The way Todd had said the word sex had sent a shiver down Billy's spine. He'd really sounded an emphasise on the x at the end. And as Billy watched Dwayne in the distance, looking lustfully over at Todd, Billy could see Todd's point and he knew, he'd already found something sexy. 

"Ok.......I've an idea! We're gonna hold a male auction" Billy stood closer to Todd "and you're putting yourself up Todd!"


	6. Chapter 6

Todd had originally objected to the male auction, "that's not my style" he'd said to Billy, and had muttered "over my dead body" as he had left the church, adamant that nothing would change his mind. 

But, he'd continued to help out at the church however, like Billy had asked, in his spare evenings, after all he still did fell incredibly guilty inside over the window. 

Sometimes Billy helped, sometimes he left Todd to it. Todd would even ask "you sticking around tonight vicar, to get your hands dirty" and he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment if Billy said no. 

But more often than not Billy did help. Even though his office was overflowing with work, even though this was Todd's chore, his punishment, Billy would help.

And for one simple reason, because Billy enjoyed being in Todd's company. Away from everyone else, when it was just the two of them, Todd's cockiness faded and he became more human. 

Sometimes they worked together in silence, sometimes the chat flowed. Mainly from Billy, recalling funny events that had happened at the church or in his previous parish. But however the evening passed they both became very at ease and happy in each other's company. 

They were both acutely aware however that the subject never became personal, neither man spoke about their past lives and neither man asked. It were as though they could both sense the hurt and pain that had been caused to each other in their previous life. And as much as Billy wanted to know who this Sam was that kept calling Todd, he knew it wasn't his place to ask. 

But it was into the second week, on one evening where Billy had said he needed to catch up on some work, that would change all that. 

Todd had been sanding down the wooden window sill by one of the stain glass windows. He could see the light from Billy's back office glowing from underneath the closed door.

He'd not noticed, however, a man walk in from the main doors, hadn't heard him as he'd walked behind him and up the aisle towards Billy's office. He hadn't been aware that the door to Billy's office had opened and closed, but he soon dropped his sanding sheets when he heard the raised voices and the obvious sounds of a fight. 

Wasting no time he rushed over to the door and opened it quickly. The sight inside was horrifying and it took a second to take it all in. A rough looking red haired man had Billy pinned to the wall, Billy had tears in his eyes and his hands were at the mans chest trying to push him off. 

Billy's desk was a mess, his papers all over the floor, a grey cash tin was open on the floor and what looked like a stack of 50 pound notes rolled up and secured with an elastic band had fallen out of it. 

Todd ran forward, placing his fingertips into the neck of this mans coat he pulled hard, freeing him off Billy. The man turned, Todd knew what was about to happen from the look in the mans eyes but he couldn't put up his defence in time. 

The punch hit him hard on the side of the face and across his lip, which split open and began to bleed. 

The force knocking Todd over onto the floor, he hit his head hard on the concrete floor. 

"Get out!" Billy shouted to the attacker as he walked across to Todd, reaching out a hand to help pull him up. 

Todd placed a hand to the back of his head, as his other took Billy's and stood to his feet.

Their assaulter grabbed the stack of cash on the floor, running out of the office with it and into the darkness of the church. 

"Billy" Todd pointed out the door "he's just nicked your cash!" 

"Oh noooooo!" Billy took his head into his hands, his elbows resting onto the table as he appeared to weep into his fingers. 

Todd still had a hand to the back of his head, it was pounding with pain, but he forgot his own problems for a moment as he rubbed his hand across Billy's back comfortingly. 

"Who were that and why do you have all that money?" 

Billy raised his head to the ceiling closing his eyes "it was the money John gave me yesterday to pay for the repair of the window. You know some workers prefer it in cash.......I don't believe this is happening, it's like a nightmare!"

"You know him, don't ya? What is he like an ex boyfriend or summit?" Todd searched in his pocket for his phone, and keyed in 999 on the display. 

"What ya doing?" Billy looked shocked and tried to reach for Todd's phone 

"Calling the police Billy, he's a thief!" 

"Don't Todd........I do know him......he's....he's my brother, Lee!" 

Todd licked at his bottom lip, he could feel the blood dripping out and down his chin, he put the back of his hand across his mouth to soak up some of it. 

"Sit down!" Billy asked, pulling out the chair from underneath his desk and removing a tissue from his pocket.

Todd sat, as Billy dabbed the tissue at Todd's lip, who winced at the stinging sensation. 

"You know this is the third time in three weeks that I've had to attend to your face!"

"Well this time it weren't exactly my fault were it, come on vicar. You know I'm not leaving here till you've explained what all that was about!" 

"He keeps turning up here asking for money......and normally I give him what cash I have, but I know it's only going on one thing!" 

"Drugs?" 

Billy nodded 

"So this time I refused......he saw the cash tin. Ohhh" Billy looked down at the floor and tightened his eyes "it's normally got a hundred quid in it max!" 

"How much Billy? How much has he taken!" Todd sat back in the chair, waiting for Billy to answer. 

"Best part of three grand!" Billy's reddened eyes looked at Todd's, he had never seen such emptiness in them. 

"That window is gonna cost three grand to fix, it's only like a small section of it?" Todd felt guilty and now his head fell into his hands "this is all my fault Billy, I.....I'm an idiot!" 

"You're not to blame for my brother Todd, I'm to blame, I let him down! I just don't know how to explain it to John" 

Todd pursed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what he could do to help, he didn't have that kind of cash. But then glancing his eye over the mess on the desk he spotted a brightly coloured flyer. 

He picked it out amongst the other papers, it was a flyer promoting Billy's male auction, a few days away. 

"You're still going ahead with this then!" 

"Well just cos you said no, doesn't mean there won't be other attractive men available who want to take part!" 

Todd smiled and leant forward in the chair, he shuffled it along on the floor on its wheels bringing him closer to Billy "other.....attractive men?"

"I just meant attractive" Billy corrected himself far too quickly 

"No you didn't, you said other.....which means vicar, that you find me attractive." 

Billy couldn't hide his smile, as hard as he tried to force it away it lingered. Todd was insanely attractive, there was no denying that, but his blaze exterior which was thrown into the mix just added to Billy's tipping point. 

He was at the edge of the cliff where Todd was concerned and it wasn't going to take much to force him off the edge. And although it was wrong, although he shouldn't have liked it, the split lip that his brother had given Todd moments ago had only made him more appealing. 

"You wish" Billy placed the tissue that he'd been dabbing at Todd's lip into Todd's hand "here, keep it on your lip to stop the bleeding!" 

"I'll do it!" Todd spoke through the tissue, pointing his finger at the flyer on Billy's desk

"Over my dead body, I think were the words you used Todd!"

"Well, you've only gone and made me feel guilty, about the window, haven't you? You err.... got anymore flyers" 

"There's a box down there.......so you're gonna put yourself up?........and hand out flyers" 

"Yep!" Todd stood from the chair, grabbing the box off the floor "and I'll get the punters in, trust me vicar if there's one thing I know how to do it's sell. I'll get you a decent crowd!"

"Wow! What's come over you!" 

"Perhaps your brother has knocked some sense into me" Todd put a finger to his split lip, it was still bleeding ".......oh and by the way, you better win me, alright?"

"And why would I want to do that?" 

"Because vicar, I'll let you do anything you want with me!" 

Todd winked and disappeared out the door.

\----/---

The auction night soon rolled around, and as Billy stood amongst the crowd of people gathered in the Rovers, he was very impressed with the turnout. 

He knew this was mostly down to Todd. Yes he'd managed to rally a few people himself and Sean had helped too, but the vast majority of the crowd has been Todd's doing. 

Billy had even witnessed him at work one day, as he'd left the cafe with his morning coffee and cinnamon roll for breakfast he'd caught Todd chatting to a couple of women on the other side of the road. 

Todd had his sales pater down to a fine art, Billy smiled as he heard the women laughing at Todd's charm. And as the ladies took the flyers home with them, genuinely seeming interested and studying the paper from front to back, Todd had glanced across the road and nodded at Billy. 

Billy had nodded back and then followed the nod with a wink, heading off to church feeling strangely proud.

The night had been going for over an hour, several men had been auctioned already, and as Billy had watched each of them come to the stage he'd scoffed at them, for none of them had compared to Todd. 

He'd had to bite his tongue as he'd listened to the buzz amongst the crowd. Seemed over half of the people there who were willing to bid were waiting for Todd. He'd heard phrases like "the hot one" "the unbelievably cute one" "the one with the mysterious eyebrows" 

And overheard rather disturbing conversations like "I heard he had sex with a man in a for sale house, knowing the guys girlfriend was gonna come in" "really?" Another woman had question in response "yeah, wouldn't have minded walking in on that though, would you?"

Billy had stood a little closer as the women had laughed at the prospect. "Well I heard he cheated on that same man, right here in this street, the guy caught him kissing some guy he'd hooked up with the previous evening?" "No?" "Yeah!!!" 

"Well I heard" Billy said standing between the two women "it's rude to gossip about things when you don't know the full facts! Excuse me"

He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get a bit further forward, he knew Todd was up next. And as he stood a couple of rows back from the front he suddenly wondered what he was doing.

What a time for his moral compass to strike. Was it ok for him to bid, should the local vicar do that.....did it send the right message to the community. Would people judge him, perhaps not the people in the pub right now, but the larger community, perhaps some of his older parishioners. 

He looked over his shoulder, noticing all the keen and eager faces and spotted Dwayne a few rows behind him, his head looking over the top of the crowd. 

"No you don't" Billy whispered under his breath as Sean announced Todd, who also happened to be the final man up for grabs. 

"Next up, he's your local florist and all round troublemaker, Todd Grimshaw"

Todd came out from a door just to the right of the purpose built staging area, he swaggered with purpose to the front. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with white shirt and a black tie. 

Turning around so his back was facing the crowd he grabbed a hold of his arse cheeks. 

The crowd cheered.

"Ok who'll start the bidding?" 

Todd turned back around to see his potential bidders, he spotted Billy in the second row and raised his eyebrows at him.

"15p" a woman's voice shouted out from one of the booths, Todd placed his hands to his eyes to shield them from the lights so he could see who it was 

"No, that's me mam, she can't bid"

"Nothing in the rules says your mum can't bid Todd" Sean replied off stage

"£10" another woman's voice sounded at the back of the room. 

"That's more like it" Todd shouted out to the crowd 

"£30!" This time a mans voice, the owner....Dwayne. Billy didn't even need to turn to find out who it was, he gritted his teeth and turned up his nose, which didn't go unnoticed by Todd.

Todd stared at Billy expecting him to put in a counter offer, but Billy kept quiet, causing Todd to frown at him.

Billy was still fighting his inner demons, he wanted to shout out, wanted to beat everyone down with their pathetic bids. But he was frightened of the perception, it was always about the church.......always. 

"£50" the same woman who bid the first time

"£80" Dwayne again 

"£90" a different woman's voice "but what exactly am I gonna get for my money" 

"Yeah" a mans voice joined in heckling "show us the goods"

"Alright, alright......." Todd said holding his hands up to the crowd he removed his blue jacket, he rotated it a few times in his hands and then threw it off into the faces, it landed just in front of Billy. "Lets have some more bids and I'll take more off, come on" 

"£120" Dwayne again

"Keep going" Todd shouted

"£150" a women's voice "if you take your tie off, and show us your chest"

Todd removed his tie slowly as more voices shouted out figures "£170" "£220" "£240" 

He threw his tie to the floor, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt he opened it to reveal the top half of his chest.

"I can't hear anyone bidding" Todd cupped his hand to his ear, turning his ear to the crowd, which was mainly just women screaming, it was times like these, as the shrill cries and shrieks of the women echoed in his eardrum that he thanked his lucky stars he was gay. 

Todd looked again at Billy, he was still yet to bid anything......Todd stared hard at him and Billy understood instantly what he was getting at, but Todd didn't understand the internal fight Billy was having in his head at that moment. 

"£300" Dwayne shouted from the back of the room. 

Some of the people at the front turned to see who this bidder was who was prepared to bid that amount of money. One face didn't however, as the crowd of faces turned to look at Dwayne one face remained forward, watching Todd work the room expertly. 

In a sea of backward heads, Todd again stared at Billy, his eyes begging for a bid. 

"What about you vicar?" Todd called out over the noise "you see anything you fancy?" 

"Maybe!" Billy shouted out, his voice lost in the crowd. 

"£350, you're lovely darlin!" 

A different female raised her arm and called out, causing Todd to nod at the woman and then back at Billy, his eyebrows raised in defiance. There was no way he was going home with a that. 

"£375" it was Dwayne again, this time Billy did turn to look, he tried to meet his gaze but Dwayne refused to look his way, transfixed on Todd. 

"£390" 

Todd didn't catch who that was, it was a mans voice but the sound hadn't carried very well to the stage. 

"Sorry, who were that?" Sean asked at the side of the stage, a clipboard and pen in hand making a note of the bidders. "Can't hear you over all the screaming banshies"

"Me" 

Todd's mouth beamed as Billy turned around, he looked angry, his face full of purpose, lustful looks and want, "I said it......£390!"

Billy's want for Todd had one out and he was adamant there was no way he was going to let Dwayne win Todd. The fight was on. 

Todd could hardly believe the scene unfolding in front of him as Dwayne moved closer to the stage "£420" 

Todd looked to Dwayne, then to Billy, Billy was watching Dwayne move through the crowd.

"£450" Billy counter acted his bid

"£500" Dwayne said it slowly, emphasising the five.

That was a third of Billy's monthly wages, but who needed to eat food right when Todd Grimshaw was on the table? 

"£550" Billy didn't look at Dwayne this time, he turned to look at Todd. Todd was slowly unbuttoning his shirt all the way, he opened it up, holding it open at arms length. 

"£580" 

Billy closed his eyes as Dwayne came in again, his feet began to move. All of a sudden he knew what he was going to do and he had no control over it. He was a man possessed, his face red and his teeth gritted together. 

He reached Dwayne and lent into his ear "if you bid again I'll tell John what you really got up to with Bishop Rylan last year on that holiday in Cornwall!" 

"You wouldn't" a horrified look quickly replaced the smug expression across Dwayne's face

"Try me!" Billy pulled back a little, his face cold looking. 

"£600 and the shirt......" Billy turned to face Todd "off!"

Todd didn't wait for his heart to beat a single thump, his shirt was off quicker than his mums dinners ended up in the bin. 

"£600!" Billy shouted again, more at Sean then anyone else "no one else is bidding Sean!!"

"Ok.......£600 it is then! Sold" 

Billy stepped up onto the stage, picking up Todd's tie and shirt from the floor. 

He looped the tie around Todd's neck, tightening it a little and then walked him off the stage area. "Come with me"


	7. Chapter 7

The force of Billy dragging him along behind was almost enough for him to lose his balance. His feet tripping into each other as he tried to keep up with Billy's pace. He collided into bodies as he was guided through the crowd by his tie.

His tie, which had got caught behind one ear, flattening it back against his head, and which had gotten caught in his mouth slightly. 

His heart skipped a beat, Billy turning his head to look at him. There was lust in his eyes, and Todd had never felt so turned on. He collided into someone again, his shoulder knocking into there's, Billy kept him upright, holding onto his tie tightly, finally they reached the door of the rovers, and once outside Billy finally let go of the tight grip he had on his tie. 

"Wow......that was unexpe........." Todd began but he was unable to finish that sentence for his lips were suddenly surrounded by Billy's.

Forcing him backwards against the wall of the pub, rubbing Todd's back against the hard brick. 

Billy pushed his tongue into Todd's mouth, wet and slightly tasting of bitter, Todd was overcome with a mixture of sensations. 

Billy's lips were barely off Todd's for a second before Todd tried to speak again "hey.......not that I'm complaining......but"

A finger was placed to Todd's lips as a hand was brushed through his hair "can you just ........just give me this moment". Billy's eyes searched through Todd's as he kissed him again.

This time more sensual, slowly and gently, Billy's hand leaving the hairline, and moving over Todd's cheek. His hand remained there, at least for a few seconds, as Todd leant into it, feeling the warmth of Billy's hand against his skin in the cold January air. 

"I own you" Billy traced his finger down Todd's collar bone, his fingertip working it's way down his chest and to the skin just above the waistband of Todd's trousers. 

Considering the temperature of the air, Todd wasn't cold. He had no jacket, no shirt, the only evidence of his body feeling the cold were that his nipples were hard. The look in Billy's eyes were warming his soul and making his toes tingle with desire. 

"Wh.......what you going to do with me!" Todd asked, still pinned between Billy and the wall.

He felt a warm hand against the side of his body, it was both holding him and caressing him at the same time. A knee worked it's way in between his thighs as Billy leant in to his body and kissed him again. 

"How about more of this!" 

"Eh" Todd moaned into the quiet street as the knee that was between his thighs pushed into his groin hard, as Billy kissed him hard, biting down on Todd's bottom lip. 

"Would you like that?"

"Mmmmhmmm" was all Todd could muster the strength to say as Billy's mouth kissed at his collar bone and up his neck. "Errr Billy!" Todd's voice suddenly coming back to him, he tapped on Billy's back, then pointed behind him. "Billy"

"Ah!" Billy realised what Todd was getting at as he turned his head to look behind him "evening mrs Jenkins" 

Billy smiled to an elderly lady walking her dog on the other side of the street, she'd clearly stopped walking as she'd stumbled across the pair of them making out by the wall of the rovers.

"Evening vicar!" She said, Billy picking up a slight sense of disapproval in her tone "it's a bit cold isn't it for that young man" she pointed at Todd's chest.

"You'd think!" Todd looked down at his naked chest, naked all except for his tie, then at Billy's hands which were against his waist. Even with the distraction of Mrs Jenkins Billy hadn't removed himself from Todd's body. 

"I'll be seeing you at Sunday service then vicar!" 

"Yes Mrs Jenkins, good night!"

"Come on foo foo!" She whispered to her dog as she carried on her way

"Foo foo" repeated Todd, his lips pursed "who names their dog foo foo!" 

Billy laughed "I don't think she approved of your attire" 

"I don't think she approved full stop father!"

It was now Todd's turn to run his fingers through Billy's hairline, Billy taking Todd in as the light from the streetlight above them shone over his face, Billy wondered if he had ever looked more beautiful. 

"You know I don't normally like being called father or vicar by someone I'm.........shall we say more intimate with than others!" 

"But you don't mind it when I say it.......that's right isn't it vicar!"

"Strangely........no!"

"So errr......you said you owned me.......what exactly have you got planned" 

"Well.......I was thinking!" Billy feathered his fingers down Todd's chest "dinner, my place tomorrow........you can cook!"

"Dinner?" Todd pulled a face 

"Yeah, will give us a chance to......talk!"

"Talk?"

"It's how humans normally communicate with each other Todd!"

"Yeah but.....I thought you said you wanted more of this" Todd replied as he took Billy's lips rough and hard, his hand hooked into the waistband of Billy's jeans as he pulled him into his hips. 

Todd could feel Billy's growing erection against his crotch, he pulled back and looked at him "yeah, you definitely want more of this alright!" 

"Tomorrow.......dinner!" It were as though Billy only had the strength to say two words 

"You know I'm the son of Eileen Grimshaw right!" Todd could see by Billy's confused expression that he needed to explain "the woman who could burn a boiled egg"

"I'm paying £600 for you, you'll do what I say!" Billy's eyebrows were raised. Suddenly he was aware of the cold air, "you must be frozen" he said rubbing his hands down Todd's arms, in quick motions. 

"No.......I'm not! I've never felt warmer!" 

Billy's hands massaged down Todd's arms again, but slower this time, until his hands reached down to Todd's and they held tight. 

"Tomorrow.......7 o'clock, don't be late......."

"Hey......you sure you can afford me?" 

"I'm sure you're worth every penny" 

Billy released Todd's hands, he kissed him lightly, just on the cheek this time. Todd moved his head slightly to catch the edge of his lips. 

And then Billy disappeared off into the night. 

\----------------------

Todd was nervous. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this. His heart beating fast in his chest, his palms sweaty and he couldn't stop thinking through every possible outcome that this evening could have in store for him. 

He'd fallen so hard for Billy, it wasn't just an infatuation, spending the last couple of weeks with him, working together in the evenings at the church, he'd really grown close to him. 

He'd not been able to shake the look in Billy's eyes as he'd kissed him the previous evening from his mind. 

So suffice to say Todd had not had much sleep in the last 24 hours. If he'd not been thinking about that kiss, he'd been over thinking how to act, how to be this evening with Billy. 

He was already on his fourth outfit, having disagreed with his previous three choices, he had settled for a suit. No tie, but a dark blue suit , darker than the one he'd worn at the male auction and had teamed it with a light blue shirt with a faint flowery pattern. His hair was gelled out his eyes, only a small amount, he'd liked the way Billy had ran his fingers through his hair the previous evening, and he was banking on more of that. So he'd purposely not overdone it on the styling. 

If only he knew that he didn't need to worry about Billy, for Billy was completely hooked, he'd snared him well and truly.

For as Todd was panicking himself at the local Fresco, collecting a few last minute items for his date with Billy, Billy was frantically pacing the carpet of his front room.

He'd paced for so long and his feet were rubbing so hard against the floor that it was a wonder he hadn't made tracks in the pile of the carpet. 

He checked the time on his phone for the third time in ten minutes. Todd would be due any moment.

He retreated to the hallway, checking his hair in the mirror, licking his fingers and patting it down. Just as he has done five minutes ago. And the five minutes before that. 

He was nervous mainly because he didn't know how this evening was going to go. He wanted Todd, so badly......in fact it almost hurt his body how much he wanted Todd, as if his skin was burning.

But he'd always had a rule about sex with new partners, it wasn't a decision that he ever took lightly. Sex was a big deal for Billy, and that had absolutely nothing to do with his profession. It was just the way he was, he wanted to get to know a person first, really get to know them. 

But he wasn't sure he could wait with Todd, the desire to have his way with him eating him. And he felt like he did know him. One thing he did know for sure, if he did sleep with Todd this evening it would be the earliest he'd ever slept with anyone once starting a new relationship.

Relationship......he mulled that word over. He wasn't even sure if that was even what Todd wanted, a relationship.

He was just about to check the time on his phone again when the doorbell chimed.

He shifted nervously in his feet, then headed into the hallway, checking his hair in the mirror again. He smoothed down his jumper, he'd gone for the casual look, thinking that was how Todd would dress.

He'd originally opted for a suit, then he'd gone for a pair of smart trousers and a shirt, then he'd settled for his favourite grey jumper with a hint of a black trim and his tightest blue denim jeans. 

He gave himself one final look in the mirror, then opened the front door. 

He breathed the sight of Todd in slowly, he looked fantastic. 

"Wow!" He couldn't hide his pleasure at how amazing Todd looked "you look great!" 

"Well.....want you to get your money's worth now vicar don't we and errr, you don't look too bad yourself" Todd knocked his fist against Billy's arm and walked into the hallway. 

The last time he'd been in Billy's hallway he'd been drunk and then hungover, but he hadn't forgotten the large amount of Jesus photos hanging from the wall. 

"I see it's still very Jesusy in here!" 

Billy laughed as he closed the door behind him, "this is a vicarage Todd!" 

"Is it? Is that why it's next to the church?" Todd tilted his head to the side "I always thought this was where all the human sacrifices took place" 

"Who's to say that they don't.......what's in the bags!"

Billy questioned the two large bags that Todd was holding, one in each hand 

"Dinner! Now, do you own what is known as a microwave?" 

Billy gritted his teeth, "you bought me a microwaveable dinner!" 

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to cook"

"And I'm pretty sure I told you that that wasn't going to happen, son of Eileen Grimshaw remember. I'm not saying I don't ever cook, but for a first date.......trust me, you're gonna prefer this"

"Date? Is err......is that what this is?"

"Well......we could always skip the date part if you'd prefer....." Todd stepped closer to Billy, the bags still in his hand.

"Come through to the kitchen" Billy stepped back and then walked in front of Todd as he followed him through into the kitchen.

The place was spotless, clearly Billy had spent a long time that day making sure the place was clean and tidy. 

Billy reached the end of the kitchen and turned, his back against the cabinets, watching Todd as he placed the bags on the counter top. 

"So.......microwave!" 

"I don't own one" Billy couldn't hide his smile as he saw the disappointment in Todd's face. 

"Who doesn't own a microwave?" He fished into the bag and removed the packets of ready meals "ah.....says here they can be put in the oven" Todd darted his eyes across the room, spotting Billy's just next to where he was standing.

He turned it on and set the temperature, removed the plastic lids from the meals and placed them inside. He rubbed his hands together and put the back of his hand to his brow "cooking is hard work!" 

He went back to his bags, and produced a bag of salad, some tomatoes and a bottle of wine.

"Cork screw?"

"In this drawer!" Billy gestured to the one he was standing in front of 

"Ok" it was clear that Billy wasn't going to move, Todd reached his hands around Billy's waist and pulled him forwards, just enough that he could open the drawer enough to get his hands inside. 

He felt around inside the drawer, touching utensils as though he were on a game show, feeling their shape and discarding them. 

The task at hand became all the more difficult when Billy began to bite at his neck, sliding his tongue upwards just under Todd's earlobe and then biting on the lobe and pulling at it with his teeth. 

Todd collapsed his head forwards onto Billy's chest, then his lips went searching for Billy's, they met briefly into a small and quick kiss. As Todd found what he was searching for and removed not only the corkscrew but a large knife as well. 

The knife was set down on the counter, and the wine quickly opened with the corkscrew. 

"Glasses?" 

Billy pointed to the cupboard above his head 

"Of course they are!" Todd laughed

He reached upwards to open the doors above Billy's head, he felt hands at his arse cheeks as he did so. They pulled him into Billy, hard and fast, gripping tightly and not letting go. 

"Sorry, my hands slipped" 

Todd placed his hands on top of Billy's, moving his hands over his buttocks "maybe they could slip some more, maybe they could slip a little harder........gah!" Todd winced slightly as Billy's grip tightened almost into a pinch. 

Todd composed himself and searched the cupboard for wine glasses "there's no wine glasses in here Billy!"

"Oh! My mistake.....they're in the cupboard over there" Billy pointed to the cupboard that Todd had been standing right next to when he'd asked for glasses. 

"Hmmmm!" Todd reached into said cupboard, and poured them both a large glass of red wine each, he handed one to Billy, who said thanks and placed it onto the side without taking a sip. 

Todd liked this twinkle of mischief that Billy had about him, it was turning him on in unimaginable ways. 

"Chopping board"

"Behind the......"

"Sink!" Todd saw it "got it" grabbing the knife and placing the board onto the counter top, Todd opened the packet of tomatoes and began chopping. 

Billy watched Todd cut them into halves, and he could tell from Todd's knife action that he was handy with a knife in the kitchen. He didn't buy his unable to cook story, perhaps it was more a case of wanting to spend his time that evening doing other things rather than cooking. 

As Todd began to slice into the next tomato, he felt Billy stand behind him, close. Billy's groin rubbing against his arse. Billy's hand was soon on top of his, cutting the tomato with him. 

"You know, I think you're lying about not being able to cook!" He whispered into Todd's ear. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmmmm" Billy breathed into the small of Todd's neck. "The way you're cutting into those tomatoes" 

Billy's tongue trailed down the side of Todd's neck, Todd leaning back against Billy's chest, letting him reach a bit further.

"You know we could have been doing this from day one.....:" Todd said almost as a whisper, as Billy's crotch manoeuvred itself perfectly against his buttocks. 

Todd's hand shaking he dropped the knife and it landed loudly against the kitchen work top.

He lost focus with the task at hand as Billy's hands wrapped around his chest, holding him tight into his body. 

"You know everyone wanted you last night?" Billy whispered into Todd's ear 

"Did they?" Todd turned, with difficulty, Billy pinning him hard against the counter "can't think why?" 

"You know why........you're a pretty impressive guy, Todd Grimshaw!" 

Todd could now feel Billy against his crotch, this was fast becoming too much to handle. 

"You know, we could just skip dinner......and go straight to afters...."

Todd placed his hands against Billy's chest, he pulled on his jumper, tightening it into his fist and pulling Billy into a kiss. As his other hand grazed over Billy's crotch, his hand felt for Billy's shaft and he massaged his fingers into it. 

He could feel Billy's body quivering against him, his other hand now leaving Billy's chest it moved to the back of Billy's head, his fingertips placing delicate circles into his hairline. 

"Mmmmmmm.....no!" Billy managed to gasp out as he broke away from Todd's lips for air, placing a hand against Todd's chest he pulled himself off him. 

"No?? That's not a word I hear very often Billy! At least not when I'm with a guy!"

"Hey! Less of the lip, remember that I own you tonight.......and not the other way around." 

"Ookkk......you need to tell me me what you want from me Billy.......'cos if we keep this up I'm gonna explode....yeah?." 

"I.....errrr.... sorry!" Billy looked genuinely worried with Todd's comment as he stepped back from him. "It's just......I told myself I was gonna take things slow with you Todd. And then you come in.....looking the way you look and......talking in ways that......:"

"That?" Todd raised eyebrows "that what?"

"Do things to me......make me feel things that I haven't felt in a long time........I just want you Todd.......that's the only way I can explain it. Since you walked into my life it's all I've wanted"

"You say that as though it's a bad thing.....and I'm hardly standing in your way of that, I told you.....if you won me you could do whatever you wanted with me"

"And what I want Todd" placing his hands on Todd's shoulders, Billy massaged Todd's muscles then ran his hands down his arms "........is for us to have a proper chat.........I want to get to know the real Todd Grimshaw and not just because I've paid £600 for you in some auction, but because you actually want to"

Todd stuck his neck forward a bit " so you do actually want dinner....it wasn't just a pretence?"

"I do, yes..........but then I want desert" Billy replied, Todd seeing a tiny spark in his eyes. 

"Can't we just have desert now and talk later?"

"You can have this to tide you over!" Billy said leaning forward, Todd thought he was going to kiss him again, he closed his eyes waiting for Billy's lips. 

There was a pause, he felt Billy reaching behind him and then suddenly Billy's lips were against his, but there was a sweetness too. 

Todd opened his lips, he could taste the sweetness of a tomato as it passed from Billy's mouth to his own. He squashed it between his teeth, tomato juice escaping out of his lips, onto his chin and into Billy's mouth. Billy swallowed, a mixture of tomato juice and Todd's saliva ran down his throat, and then he released Todd's mouth from his own. 

"Ok, you need to sit down.......sit.....!" Todd ushered at Billy to take a seat at the dining table, pulling a seat out for him and making eye movements to it.

"Ok........why? "

"Because I swear vicar........soon it's gonna be out of your hands whether we have desert now or later....alright? So sit"

Billy did as ordered and sat promptly, Todd passing him his wine he took a large swig as he watched Todd busy himself preparing the dinner. 

Todd noticed now that Billy was seated, that he kept rubbing the side of his neck with his hand, turning his neck from one side to other as he massaged it, Todd look puzzled for a moment but continued with the task at hand. 

Working out where everything was, placing plates onto the counter tops, spreading the salad and tomatoes out evenly on them, Billy smiled at Todd's work. He could tell that Todd was actually enjoying this, like he felt at home. 

"Bon apetit!" Todd placed a plate in front of Billy, considering it was a dinner from a packet from fresco it looked surprisingly appetising

"What actually is it?" Billy asked as Todd sat down with his own plate, handing Billy some cutlery. 

"Beef stroganoff and mushroom rice" Todd played with his food with his fork as he watched Billy pick up a large amount and place it in his mouth

"Mmmmmm" Billy mumbled as he chewed "I'm pleasantly surprised"

"See you should get yourself a microwave, you could already be onto desert by now!" Todd winked at him. 

"Well......I don't really cook to be honest, it's just been me on me own for some time, and by the time I've finished work it can be late.........hang on, I don't want to talk about me.......I wanna know about you Todd!"

"What if you don't like what you hear!"

Billy ignored Todd's comment "There were a couple of woman last night in the pub talking bout you actually, I overheard" 

"Oh aye.....and errr.....what exactly did they have to say" 

"Said you'd cheated on your last boyfriend......."

"He deserved it!" Todd said cramming in a large portion of rice into his mouth and speaking at the same time "trust me!" 

"And he was with someone when you started a relationship with him......"

"She deserved it too!" Todd tried to read Billy's face, but he'd suddenly become unreadable "look!" Todd placed his fork down on his plate, gulping down a large swig of wine, a bit of Dutch courage, he explained "their relationship was a farce......alright? he was gay and he wanted me......so!" 

"And you cheated on him because......" Billy didn't look angry, Todd expected his face to look angry but he was just listening, taking it all on board whilst he ate and drank. 

"'Cause that's what I do vicar......it's what people expect.....!" Todd scratched behind his ear, noting that Billy was once again rubbing at his neck, as though it was causing him pain. 

"No.....I don't buy the badass rep, and you've proved that these past few weeks helping me in the church.........and....and....when you stood up to Lee. That was really brave of you"

"Nah, I was just jealous.....thought he was an ex boyfriend or summit!" He spoke, taking another large sip of wine, and smiling as he gulped it down. "You errr, heard from him lately?" 

"Yeah, actually I did......." Billy finished his last mouthful of food, but his hand held onto his fork as he played with it in his fingers "well....not from him as such" 

"Intriguing!" 

"I got a call from the hospital, he'd been brought in, found on the floor of some squat, junky needle in his arm. He'd taken a cocktail of all sorts, and now he's on a course of Pep......" Billy didn't remove his eyes from the fork he was twirling in his fingers. Todd could feel that Billy looked ashamed.

"Billy......look at me!" Todd's voice was commanding and Billy couldn't help but obey, he looked up from the table and finally dropped his fork to his plate "you didn't put him in that hospital, he did that himself, alright? So no more self hating vicar, alright. And Pep? It's no biggy, trust me, I've taken it before!" 

The atmosphere changed instantly, as a look of concern captured Billy's face, he could tell that Todd hadn't meant for that to come out, and that he'd instantly regretted saying it out loud. 

"Really?" The need to lean forward was over powering, Billy did so, leaning so far forward in his chair his jumper almost landed in his plate. His hands reached out across the table, towards Todd. "How come?"

Todd spoke slowly at first as he eased himself into his story, Billy sensing that this was a difficult conversation for Todd to have "I was seeing this guy! And he was HIV positive......we were very careful......like really careful. And I were fine with it........you know?"

Billy nodded occasionally through Todd's pauses, and Todd noticed the slight wince from Billy at the neck movements again. 

"Then one night, we came home drunk......proper steaming, he'd gotten a promotion at work and we'd been celebrating. And we.....err....."

"You didn't use protection!" 

Todd shook his head "stupid right? So I were down at the hospital the next day, they prescribed me Pep and everything was fine, obviously. But he took it really badly.....because I'd rushed to hospital the next morning first thing, and he could see how worried I was I might have caught it. He felt like I were.....like....blaming him, I don't know.....it were weird" 

"It was only natural for you to be worried Todd!...." 

"Yeah, I know that.......but he really wasn't doing well with it..........he'd errr left his wife to be me with and when he told me he was going to file for a divorce, well I wanted to show him how much he meant to me.......and that him being HIV positive wasn't gonna stop us being together"

Billy was gripped, he couldn't believe Todd was opening up so much, he casually sipped at his wine as Todd told his story. 

"So what happened......where'd it go wrong?" 

"I proposed to him........" a small laugh escaped Todd's lips "and he told me......get this......that he'd decided to go back to his ex-wife.........by morning he'd packed all his stuff and left."

"Oh Todd.......I'm so sorry!" 

"And that's why I'm so messed up.......because you let people get close to you and they let you down Vicar, so it's best to let them down first......"

Suddenly they both become very aware of the ticking sound from the clock in Billy's kitchen, the quiet in the room between them heightening all the other sounds. Todd looked close to tears, but he sniffed loudly, appearing to hold them back. 

Eventually Billy broke the silence. 

"I assume this is Sam, the guy who keeps ringing you!" 

"Oh yeah, that's the best part.....he's now left his wife and keeps calling me....." Todd bit his bottom lip, he wondered how Billy was taking this. Moments earlier Billy had been kissing the side of his neck, and now he wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to run a mile from him. "Sorry, I've kinda killed the mood, haven't I?"

Billy shook his head hard.......again, he seemed to disturb a pain in the muscle in his neck and he winced as he brought his hand up to it "I wanted to get to know the real Todd.......if anything it's made me want you more!" 

Todd pursed his lips into a smile, "what's up with your neck?"

"Oh" Billy placed a hand to it "when Lee grabbed me the other day, he must've twisted it, I keep catching it."

"Perhaps a massage would help!" Todd looked at the clock still merrily ticking its way through the evening "I'm still on your time ya know!"

"Hmmm perhaps it would!"

"Well........you gonna ask me or what?"

"Ok Todd.......give me a massage" Billy tried to sound commanding, but his voice was broken, as it croaked out the sentence 

The air was filled with electricity once again as Todd cracked his fingers back, limbering himself up for the task at hand. He stepped over to and behind Billy. 

Leaning his head forward he felt Todd's hands as the back of his neck, he could feel the pressure of thumbs being pressed hard into his skin. 

"Why vicar, you're so tense..........is there something in particular making you so hard!" 

"Todd!" Billy moaned as the grip at the back of his neck got tighter "you little tease!" 

Todd wrapped both his hands around Billy's neck, squeezing hard and massaging the skin between his fingers. He rubbed the bottom part of his hand against the area Billy seemed to be suffering with the most. 

"Which do you prefer father......when I use the bottom of my hands........." Todd paused for a moment, then leant into Billy's ear as he whispered "or the top" 

Keeping one hand at Billy's neck, Todd let the other slide it's way down Billy's jumper. He played with his left pec for a few seconds, gently holding it in the palm of his hand.

Billy gripped onto the edge of the table to keep himself upright.......sweat forming in his palms he lost his grip slightly as Todd went further down his skin. He fell a little off his chair, but remained steady, as Todd reached his stomach, he wasn't doing anything, just holding his hand there. 

It had been so long since Billy had been touched, and the light caress of Todd's fingers were making his hairs stand on end. 

"How about desert now!" Billy swallowed hard, this was a big decision for him........but it wasn't as if they'd just met. He'd known Todd a few weeks now and he felt closer to him then he'd felt to anyone in a long time. 

"You sure?" This time it was Todd's turn to nibble on Billy's earlobe. 

"I've never been more sure of anything!" 

"Not even Jesus?" Todd bit hard on the area of Billy's neck causing him discomfort

"No.....he's now my number two guy" Billy was almost hovering above his chair, his hands had moved to the arms of his seat, and he was holding himself up, pushing himself into Todd's lips. 

"Ok" Todd removed his hand from underneath Billy's jumper and walked over to the counter, back to where he'd placed the carrier bags earlier.

"What you doin?" The shock in Billy's tone clearly noticeable

"Getting desert.....now I didn't know what you liked......" Todd removed some packets from the bag and walked over to the table with them "so I got sticky toffee pudding and strawberries and cream" 

Billy shook his head, laughing hard "I don't want either of those!" 

Todd wasn't laughing, his face was serious, his eyes dark and full of the look of the devil. Billy was transfixed on Todd's eyes, and he could hardly believe his own, he wanted to rub them for fear they were playing tricks on him, as he watched Todd sit upon his lap, his legs straddling Billy's hips.

"You don't want this?" Todd questioned as he opened up the tub of strawberries

Billy's breath slowed to a point where he could almost be considered clinically dead, as he watched Todd remove a strawberry from the packet.

He played with it, rubbing it over his lips, and licking the end of it, Billy just enjoying the view in front of him. 

But Todd didn't want to play alone, the tip of the strawberry being placed against Billy's lips, who opened his mouth slowly, taking a small bite. 

He'd had no time to chew it before Todd's lips were against his, his tongue searching for the strawberry. Taking it back into his mouth Todd swallowed it down, and Billy watched the motion of Todd's Adam's apple moving up and down.

What had Todd done to him that even his Adam's apple had him transfixed.

Todd's hands were at Billy's jumper, lifting it up, Billy put his arms into the air, his heart beating fast, this was really happening. 

Todd bit into another strawberry, chewing it for a moment, he then consumed Billy's left nipple with his lips. Letting the saliva mixed with strawberry juices seep out onto Billy's teet. He bit hard

"Ah!" The moans from Billy we're getting louder as his grip on the arms of his chair tightened, and Todd kissed him hard, this time Todd let the strawberry enter Billy's mouth. 

Billy leant back in his chair, his eyes washing over Todd's features as he swallowed the strawberry down. 

"You're the most expensive thing I've ever owned!" Billy reached a hand to Todd's face and cupped it in the palm of his hand, his fingers lingering on Todd's scar. 

"Totally worth it though!" 

"Every penny"

Billy said forcefully as he leapt off his chair , he managed to hold onto Todd as he laid his back down on the table, not caring that it was still set from dinner. The pair of them pushed the plates off, they crashed onto the floor. 

His fingers were trembling, but Billy worked quickly to undo the buttons on Todd's shirt. He didn't remove it, or his jacket......he just opened it up, almost tearing the fabric in his rush to get to Todd's naked chest. 

Peppering his lips up from Todd's belly button to the top of his collar bone, he let the taste of Todd's skin melt on his tongue. He tasted a mixture of sweat, cologne and strawberries, he breathed in his scent.

As his kisses went to the side of Todd's neck, across his Adam's apple and up under his chin, Billy's hands roamed.

One hand was in Todd's hair, gripping tight and forcing his head back against the table, his other hand was at Todd's crotch, he found the tip of Todd's dick and massaged it hard. 

Todd's head shot up off the table from the sensation, then back down again with a clout "ouch" Todd laughed a little.

Billy didn't laugh, he was too preoccupied, he'd remembered the cream that Todd had placed on the table. Was he really going to do this......yes, Billy had made up his mind and there was no turning back. He ripped the lid off the pot with his teeth, Todd's eyes were wide with desire and Billy poured a little out onto Todd's stomach. 

He then picked up a strawberry from the tub with his teeth, and ran it through the cream that was now running down the sides of Todd's body. Billy made quickly to collect as much as he could, then leant forward, leaning his body across Todd's and placing the tip of the strawberry into Todd's mouth.

He bit, and chewed what he'd taken, then Billy's lips were against his as they exchanged strawberry saliva fluids again, their tongues so entwined it was hard to know who was who's.

Billy picked up another strawberry, and as he manoeuvred it across Todd's cream soaked body, he felt taps at his shoulder.

Todd had leant up slightly, placing a hand to Billy's back....."errr Billy......Billy"

It was difficult to stop Billy, he was a man possessed, but when he came to the crease in Todd's stomach, he realised that Todd had sat up slightly. "Wh....what is it......you've changed your mind?" The look of desire faded from Billy's eyes and was replaced with disappointment.

"No.....no of course not......but you're not gonna like it.......ok, just remember that we were having fun....yeah? And that you liked this......and then turn around!" 

Billy turned around confused and it took him a while to spot what Todd had seen, for it was dark outside.....but he could just make out a figure in the kitchen window, a face and eyes peering into the glass from the outside. Watching the pair of them with a look of confusion, it was the bishop.


	8. Chapter 8

"Perhaps he'll just go away" Todd leant up on his elbows, looking back to the window he could no longer see John's face staring in "see, look he's gone already" Todd stared at Billy as he now looked over to the window and then back at Todd "now where were we?" 

"I don't think that's very likely Todd, do you?" Billy's words cut hard and harsh, climbing off the table he grabbed his jumper from the floor and dressed himself. His eyes fixed over Todd's body for a moment, taking it all in before the moment would be lost. Todd truly did look beautiful sprawled over the dining table. Billy could actually feel his heart aching that the evening had taken this turn "You best clean yourself up, there's a tea towel on the side" 

Todd stared down at his stomach, a mix of cream and Billy's saliva "you are joking right, tell me you're joking.....he's gone, let's just get back to it" Todd reached a hand out to Billy's, but the moment for Billy had passed and he moved his arm out of Todd's grasp.

"You need to go....." Billy couldn't look Todd in the eye "I could lose my job over this"

"This......you're calling having sex with me....this? I'll tell you what this, is, Billy, this is ridiculous, this is your house" Todd reluctantly jumped off the table and went to the sink, running the tea towel under the tap then wiping himself down, he made as best an effort as he could to clean himself up. "What's he doing creeping about in your back garden anyway?" 

Billy bit his bottom lip as he watched Todd run the towel over his naked body "it's not really my house, it comes with the job and there are rules, John will be out there still, I just know it!" 

"His son's gay......" 

"It's got nothing to do with him Todd, actually John's quite liberal, but he has to be seen......."

"I don't really care....yeah? About what your church thinks or what John thinks.......all I know is......you liked it....and you were enjoying it...."

"I never said that I wasn't" 

"Then what's the problem?" Todd held out his hands in frustration as he walked with purpose over to Billy. 

Billy walked backwards, he had to, he wanted Todd back on that table so much that he needed to keep his distance "Do your shirt up will ya, I gotta let him in!"

Todd stared in utter amazement as Billy left him alone in the kitchen, to go and open the front door. Walking into the hallway, Todd leant against the doorframe of the kitchen door, his shirt open, still dabbing at his stomach with the tea towel.

He watched as Billy peered his head around the door, and heard him say rather sheepishly "evening john" 

"Good err evening Billy.....I see this isn't a good time" the bishop coughed nervously. 

"It's fine, come on in" Billy gestured with his hand for him to enter into the hallway, once John had entered, he saw Todd who was looking back at him with a devilish in his eye. His shirt still open, if anything as Billy looked over at Todd, he was sure Todd had purposely opened it more, revealing more of his skin "this is really embarrassing John"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Billy, he's the one who should be embarrassed" Todd couldn't stop his fingers from pointing at John and shaking, tea towel still in hand 

"Ok Todd......" 

"What you doing creeping about? It's not normal!" Todd ignored Billy, cutting into him as he tried to speak over him 

"I did ring the doorbell, several times in fact, but there was no answer. I could see the lights on and your car was in the front drive....." John looked between the two of them as he spoke 

"What did you need John?" Billy asked quickly, getting in before Todd could come back with anything else. 

"Dwayne told me that you had some money stolen last week, the money that I gave you for the window.....I'm surprised I had to hear that from my son Billy, you didn't mention it last time we spoke!"

Billy shot a look at Todd, then back to John "I didn't want to worry you, and we're getting the money back!"

"So I heard, with a male auction, I'm all for a progressive church Billy, but I'm not sure that was the right direction. I assume you reported the theft to the police......this time" John didn't look at Todd, but Billy and Todd both knew where that remark was intended to hit.

"We did, yeah!" Todd answered before Billy had a chance to incriminate himself or his brother "but we didn't really get a good look, so it were a bit pointless. A bit like your visit this evening!"

"You were there......he was there, when the money was taken?" John's shocked tone was hard to ignore. 

"Yeah" Billy didn't know whether to be proud of Todd for lying about them going to the police or mortified "he's been helping with the redecorating, in payment for the window!  
And he was there the night it happened" 

John leant in a little "and how do we know he didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Hey I'm right here, and I don't need your money thanks." Todd threw the teatowel into the kitchen.

"And you know I can't condone this......." John glanced across at Todd, then looked back at Billy "You know the church's view of you having......."

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry!" Billy regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth

"You're sorry?" Todd leant away from the doorframe, he sarcastically chuckled out loud, walking closer to the two of them "and what exactly have you got to be sorry for. And you know what, I'm fed up of being called this. My name's Todd........" he stopped in front of John, the words came out hard and fast "Todd Grimshaw and if you hadn't of interrupted us your precious vicar here would be having his way with me right now........"

"Todd....."

"On his kitchen table..........sorry, no, hang on....I guess it's your kitchen table int it, seeing as you own this house, and you seem to own Billy too!"

"Todd please" Billy begged him to stop, worried for what he would say next. But despite his worry, Billy couldn't shake the feeling that Todd was justified in what he was saying, half of him wanted Todd to carry on, someone was fighting his corner. It felt amazing, someone sticking up for him. 

"You know what, I'm so done with this Billy! It were a nice idea, you and me, but this guys made it clear it ain't gonna work! You should ask for your £600 back, because I had so much more to give then what you got!"

"Todd don't go" Billy grabbed onto Todd's arm as he made an attempt to open the front door, he held tight but not tight enough, as Todd snatched his arm out of his grasp. 

"Too late Billy, ya made your choice the moment you said that we were an embarrassment. Let me know when you start living in the 21st century, actually don't bother" Todd opened the door, hundreds of thoughts swirling in his mind, but unfortunately for him only one was clear enough for him to make any sense of. The overwhelming need to get as far away from Billy as possible. "Stuff ya poxy church!"

Slamming the front door behind him he leant back against it, his head resting against the wooden panelling. It was dark outside, frost settling on the ground beneath him, his breath vaporising into the air. Todd shook his head, grinding his teeth, and breathing heavy through his nose. 

Why was this getting to him so much. Why did he want to march back inside and give the bishop some more of his mind. Why was the image of Billy climbing on top of him repeating itself in between his other thoughts. 

How had this all gone so wrong? Todd turned to look at the door, he could hear voices inside but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Pushing himself from the door he headed away from the vicarage. 

"Sorry John but what exactly did you come round for?"

"I told you, I heard about the money....."

"And you couldn't have phoned me? Dwayne didn't happen to tell you that Todd was coming over this evening did he......."

"He may have said something about you entertaining, but I had no idea......"

"You know John, before the church or you, casts doubts or aspersions on the way I choose to live my life, I suggest you look a little closer to home!" 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should ask Dwayne, about Cornwall last year.......you know Todd was right, he may have said it the wrong way, but he was still right. I really like him John and I have the right to a relationship!" 

"Yes of course, but not in this house Billy!"

"So where then? I live here John, this is my home, where am I supposed to have a relationship? I've lived by the rules of the church, everyday, and I've never had a guy here until tonight. I've never met anyone that I wanted to bring back here, and the very first time that I do......it get's sabotaged" Billy's hand rested against the panel of the door, his face stern. 

"Sabotaged Billy? I think you're being a little bit over dramatic!" 

"And I think you should go, you told me what you came here to say......and yes, I should have told ya about the money. Maybe you can come back tomorrow so we can have a proper talk about this situation!"

"Why can't we talk now, I feel it would be best if we addressed....."

"And I feel..." Billy overspoke "it would be best if I don't talk to you right now as I may say something I regret later"

"This is very unlike you Billy, he's clearly a bad influence....."

Billy opened the front door, not letting John finish that sentence "like I said John, can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

John pursed his lips together and tipped his hat goodnight as he walked through the door, "I'll see you in the morning then?" 

"Ok, yeah....sure, night!" 

Billy pushed the door until he heard the latch click, then rested his forehead against it, the palms of his hands flat against the wood. 

He stayed like that for some time, trying to remember what he'd said to Todd, it was a blur. He knew that all his words had come out wrong, he knew he hadn't fought with as much passion as Todd. Although he couldn't clearly remember what he'd said, he remembered what Todd had said back to him. "I'm so done with this Billy!" The words echoed in his ears as he retreated back to the kitchen. 

He looked at the empty table, the plates on the floor, where they'd landed when they'd pushed them off in the moment. He remembered the thirst he'd felt for Todd as he'd climbed on top of him on that table. He'd never wanted anyone so much and the thought hit him that he'd possibly just ruined the best thing to ever happen to him. 

The plates had shattered into several pieces, landing in all directions on the kitchen floor. Billy began to pick up the pieces with a heavy sigh. 

Once he'd gathered every last piece of ceramic, and they were in the bin, he sat at the chair he'd been sitting in when Todd had climbed on top of him. Glancing at the clock, it had been only half an hour since that moment, how it had all changed in thirty minutes.

He looked at the box of strawberries and picked one up, biting into it and remembering the taste of Todd's lips against his. Remembering Todd's skin quivering beneath his fingers as he'd stroked one down his naked chest.   
Todd arching his back, and revealing more of his neck as Billy had glided his tongue over his Adam's apple. 

Billy put his head in his hands, he felt so alone. 

He thought back to Todd retelling his story about Sam. Why did Billy feel like the church was the ex wife in this new chapter of Todd's life? 

Although he felt like it would be pointless, Billy removed his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Todd.

"Call me, we need to talk, I can't stop thinking about you!" 

 

\------

Todd opened the door to the rovers with a hefty pull, swaggering up to the bar, he grumbled when he saw who was serving.

"Evenin.....thought you had a hot date with the vicar!" Sean was wiping down the counter, wearing a bright pink short sleeved shirt, with yellow flowers. 

"Yeah? Well turns out he's already got a man in his life!" Todd sat on the nearest stool and put his head in his hands. 

"Oh do tell?" 

"Jesus! Sean, he hasn't got room for no one else......err can I have a pint and a double whiskey!" 

"Manners Todd, maketh the man!" 

"Now!" Todd sideways grinned back at Sean, as his mobile text alert rang out.

"Call me, we need to talk, I can't stop thinking about you!" 

Todd stared at his display, first time he looked the words seemed jumbled and his brain couldn't make sense of them. But eventually his vision steadied and he managed to read it, then he read it again, after the tenth time of reading it he began a reply. 

He deleted that reply and tried again, no he wasn't happy with that one either. Nothing he could put down in a text summed up how he was feeling. 

"£6.80!" Sean placed Todd's drinks down on the bar "so err, he's fair cop then is he?" 

"Who is?" Todd placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and handed £10.00 to Sean. "And errr, add the difference to my tab"

"The vicar, you were obviously too uncouth for him, he needs someone more sophisticated....someone more........"

"Orange?" Todd said, gulping down a large portion of his beer and downing his whiskey. "'Nother whiskey Sean!"

"I'll have you know that this shade is called cool almond!" Sean brushed his hand over his arms, showing Todd his colour. 

"Well it should be called "old enough to know better" and I said another whiskey!" 

"Right you are!" 

Todd whipped out his phone again whilst Sean busied himself preparing another whiskey. He stared at Billy's message, he couldn't stop thinking about him either. But, he'd hardly put up a fight, he'd practically laid down on the floor and let the bishop walk all over him. 

Todd couldn't see how a relationship with Billy could work under those conditions. Relationship? He hadn't stopped to realise, like really paused and thought about it, he'd actually seen them two having a relationship. 

"Here you are" Sean placed another whiskey in front of Todd, which was quickly downed. He saw Todd staring at the display on his phone. "You alright?" 

"Yep" Todd locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So the vicar is fair game then is he?" 

Todd rolled his eyes "if he really wants you over me Sean, then good luck to him. That's all I can say" Todd's words were beginning to slur, the whiskey taking it's desired effect, he drank another large amount of beer "but.....you may need to grow a beard, ya know, to look a bit more Jesusy!" 

Todd's text alert rang out again, he left his phone in his pocket. Drinking down the last of the beer, it beeped again, a reminder. 

"Aren't you gonna see who that is?" Sean questioned as he dried glasses from the other side of the bar. 

"Wasn't planning on it!" Todd sighed as curiosity got the better of him, he didn't need to unlock the phone, the message was showing on his display "where are you? I need to talk to you!"

Todd unlocked his phone, with difficulty, his vision now a little blurred and his fingers clumsy.......he tried to reply. 

"Oh, did the evening not go to plan?" 

Todd jumped a little, startled by the close proximity of the voice, he swivelled on his stool, coming face to face with Dwayne, who sat on the stool next to him. Todd could see he was looking at the message on his phone, he quickly locked the display and put it back in his pocket. 

"What's it to you?" 

"Let's just say that the vicar and I have a common interest! Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks!" The thanks was there, but it was sarcastic, and Dwayne knew that "you err, wouldn't have had anything to do with your dad turning up at Billy's place tonight would ya?" 

"And what would make you think that? Pint please" Dwayne called over to Sean 

"You did, didn't ya?" 

"Believe me, I did you a favour, he's such a fucking tease....."

"Seems like he has good taste, if you ask me!" Todd looked Dwayne up and down with a face of pure disgust 

"Oh come on, you want me......you've wanted me since you first saw me"

"Everything alright here" Sean asked, placing the drink down on the bar "cos I don't want any trouble!"

"Nothing I can't handle Sean, just keep your nose out." Todd turned his attention to Dwayne "And mate, you really couldn't be any more wrong. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on this earth!" 

"I don't believe this......just like your precious vicar, giving me the eye and then....."

Todd laughed "ok,ok......right.....enough's enough, yeah? I don't fancy ya and the thought of spending one more minute in your company is making my skin crawl" 

Todd had hardly any time to react before Dwayne forced his lips onto his. Billy walking past the window, he'd been on his way to Eileen's, stopped as he saw the pair of them at the bar. 

For a moment he thought the kiss was being reciprocated, and for that split second he became nothing, an empty shell of a man. 

The rest he saw as if in slow motion, as Todd placed a hand to Dwayne's chest pushing him away and off his lips. Todd picked up a pint that was on the bar and threw the contents in Dwayne's face, both of them then standing from the stools they were sitting on. 

Billy could see this was about to get nasty, he ran to the front door, but by the time he'd gotten inside Dwayne was on the floor, lying out on his back and Todd was holding his face. 

"What happened? Todd you alright?" Billy ran quickly over to Todd, grabbing hold of the hand that was covering his eye, he removed it from his face. 

His eye was already beginning to swell, and the whites of his eye was turning red. 

Todd shook his head at Billy "does it look like I'm alright? What is it with people you know wanting to punch me in the face"

"I'm sorry Todd, I truly am.....I knew what he was like......"

"What've you done now?" Eileen looked at the mayhem in front of her having just walked in the door. She saw Dwayne still on his back on the floor, and the bruise that was rapidly appearing around Todd's eye.

"Eileen, it wasn't Todd's fault!" Billy tried to appease the situation 

"Errr no you don't" Todd slurred "don't come in ere, pretending to be Mr Prince charmin' now. Where was this Billy an hour ago? Huh? What you doin here Billy?" 

"I wanted to talk to ya!" Billy ran his hand down Todd's arm, Todd let him. 

"Yeah, well when someone ignores your text it normally means they don't want to talk!" 

"You should put some ice on that, stop the swelling. I can take you back to mine if you like!" 

Todd gasped loudly "and what would the bishop have to say about that vicar! No I don't think so.....think I'll just go home, where I can do what I like, with whoever I like. Come on mam, oh and you can deal with that" Todd pointed at Dwayne. 

Billy watched with pain in his chest as Todd walked out of the pub, Eileen staring a little longer in disbelief at the scene in front of her, before shaking her head and walking out of the pub after Todd. 

Billy sat at the stool that Todd had been sat at moments before 

"Well you certainly bring drama around here!" 

Billy looked up at Sean "I'm really not in the mood for sarcasm right now, thanks!"

 

\----------

 

"Ok, what was all that about" Eileen sat on the sofa next to Todd, who was clutching a bag of peas to his face "thought you were on a date at the vicars"

"I was....."

"So how did you end up at the Rovers" 

"It's complicated"

"Try me....." Eileen could see that Todd was going to object "Todd my sons just been punched in the face, I think I have the right to ask why!" 

"No ya don't, it's my life, you're just being nosey" Todd rotated the bag on his face, leaning his head back a little against the sofa. 

"And they're my peas....." she laughed, Todd smiled "I just wanna help love!" Eileen knew that her best chance of getting to the bottom of what had happened tonight was whilst Todd was coming off the high of the alcohol. 

Since London he'd become so guarded, keeping everything to himself, but sometimes the alcohol would free him of his walls, his barriers. Not that she condoned his excessive drinking, but seeing as he was already in this state she might as well exploit it. 

"Well he said he wanted me......and then he doesn't....and then he texts saying he can't stop thinking about me!" Todd slapped his thigh in frustration 

"Who? Slow down....."

"The vicar, who else?" 

"Right, so something happened between you two!" 

"Not exactly. I really don't wanna talk about it......and that guy in there were just trying it on and I wasn't interested"

"So naturally he punched you"

"Yeah, after I threw his beer in his face!" 

"Good lad" Eileen rubbed Todd's shoulders "you're keen on this vicar though aren't you, I can tell!" 

"I thought I was......" Todd sat forward, closer to his mum, removing the bag of peas from his face "but we're always gonna have his church breathing down our necks.....questioning what we're doing. I can't deal with that!" 

"The fact that you've obviously been giving it some thought should tell you something though" 

"Tells me I'm an idiot! I'm not living my life in secret mum, I tried that once before remember, I'm not gonna go back in the closet."

"What happened?"

"His bishop caught us, didn't he?" Todd saw the look on Eileen's face "we were just snoggin" he lied "and he were all apologetic, and saying he were embarrassed. Like I'm an embarrassment to him!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!" 

"That's how it felt, one night, our first date and it were a total disaster" 

Flashes of Billy biting at his neck ran through his mind, the want in his eyes, the lustful look as he'd climbed on top of him on that table. Ok, it hadn't been a complete disaster, Todd thought to himself. 

"If he can't have a relationship with anyone in his own home mum, then tell me how it's supposed to work!" 

"I can't answer that Todd!" 

"Exactly!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I've never seen anyone get under your skin as much as this vicar has!" Eileen said a little sadly as she brought two teas into the lounge from the kitchen. 

Handing one to Todd, he sipped at it slowly. The bag of peas having now lost their chill, he'd replaced them with a bag of frozen carrots and he held the bag to his face as he placed the cup onto the coffee table. He rested himself back against the sofa and titled his head upwards. 

"Can we not talk about it...." He manoeuvred the bag of carrots over his eye and winced in pain as the cold hit the bruise. 

"There'll be nothing left of that pretty face soon" Eileen grabbed his chin with her forefinger and thumb, rubbing it gingerly.

"Ah! Ger off" Todd waved his hands at her, slapping his hands against hers. 

"Well it's true, first you gashed your face a few weeks back, then your lip the other week stopping that thief in the church. Which I still think you needed some sort of recognition for by the way. And now this!" 

"Who knew going to church could be so dangerous, ey?" Todd managed a smile. Despite his best efforts his eye was starting to swell, he could feel the skin getting tighter and as he lifted the bag, Eileen caught a glimpse, she gritted her teeth. 

"If I get my hands on this lad!"

"Well you're not gonna, are ya.....just leave it yeah? and besides, what exactly are you gonna do, swing your handbag at him. Wrap him up in one of your cardigans, it would just be dead embarrassing!"

"God forbid I should embarrass you Todd!" 

"Evening campers" 

Neither of them had heard Sean walk in through the front door, as he walked leisurely into the lounge he sat down onto one of the wooden chairs by the dining table. He looked across at Todd holding the bag of frozen carrots to his eye. 

"There's never a dull moment around here when Todd Grimshaw's in town is there?"

"Not in the mood Sean" Eileen raised her eyebrows at him from across the room. 

"So err....what was all that about?" Sean asked as he crossed one leg over the other and sat back in the chair. 

"You were there Sean! You saw it.....what....err....what happened after I left?" Todd peered out at Sean from under his carrots. 

"You should have seen Billy......" Sean clasped his hands together "ooooo it's making me go all giddy just thinking about it" 

"Alright Sean, just tell me what happened....."

"Right well, he shouted at Dwayne.....that's his name int it? And Dwayne gave him some lip back"

"What kind of lip?" Todd leant forward a little. 

"That you had led him on, blah blah blah, and that you're a tease. But anyway, Billy was having none of it, told him to shut up and said he'd take him home. Grabbed him right off the floor he did, obviously packing some muscles under that jesus suit. And then guess what? He apologised to me......"

"To you?" Todd's face frowned "Errr what's he got to apologise to you for.......it's me he should be apologising to...."

"You should have seen it, he were like a knight in shining armour, checking on everyone in the pub, making sure that everyone was alright"

"Making sure that everyone was alright? Sean do you live in the real world, have you seen me face.......hang on, he took Dwayne home...?" 

"Yeah back to the bishop's" 

"The bishop?" Eileen suddenly had questions "What's the bishop got to do with this" 

"You mean to tell me he hasn't told you" Sean leant forward in his chair "it were the bishops son that smacked him one" 

"Todd, what.......are you working your way through the clergy now!" Eileen's voice had raised considerably 

"Hey, look......it were me that told him I weren't interested, alright? There were only one religious encounter I wanted this evening and he wasn't part of it" Todd sinked lower into his seat

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were that keen on him" Sean leant back in his chair again and folded his arms. 

"Of course you didn't, cos Todd's only interested in one night stands int he, aye? Maybe.........maybe this time I thought it'd be different........." Todd looked to Eileen, "it felt different mam, this time"

"I perhaps shouldn't have said that he took Dwayne home then should I?" 

"No Sean, perhaps not......perhaps sometimes you should use this" Todd pointed to his head "before you open this!" He pointed to his mouth "you've got a gob the size of Manchester!"

Todd threw the bag of carrots into Sean's lap in temper, they'd started to lose their temperature anyway. 

Sean's news of Billy taking Dwayne home had made him feel sick. Ok, yeah he'd brushed Billy off in the pub. But he had kind of half expected him to turn up on his doorstep, as he'd sat there nursing his bruise, he'd prayed for that doorbell to ring. 

He'd even pictured how and in what tone he'd speak to Billy when he answered the door. How he'd lean against the door frame and look at Billy sideways. Billy would want to come in and look after him, tend to his bruised eye. 

But now all he could think of was Dwayne in Billy's car, Billy helping him into his home, taking him upstairs and helping him into bed. He wretched a little. 

\---------

Billy rang the doorbell nervously, looking back at Dwayne in the passenger seat he shook his head. All the journey here he'd been nursing the back of his head, complaining that Todd had pushed him over.

Not that Billy had needed it to be proven otherwise but he had several witnesses in the pub who had confirmed that as Dwayne had swung his punch, he'd lost his footing slightly and fallen to the floor. Bumping his head on the way down.

"Your story won't wash with me Dwayne" Billy had said frustratingly, whilst tapping his fingers against the steering wheel "and you sabotaged our night didn't you? Told John that Todd was coming over!" 

He'd cursed under his breath, why he'd ever let Dwayne work at the church in the first place was beyond him. But he'd trusted him, he'd needed work and Billy being the good samaritan that he was had taken him under his wing.

He'd promised that he'd changed, that he now had his anger and ego under control. But when he'd seen him interacting with Todd that day in the church, when Dwayne had handed his phone number over, Billy had felt the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. 

This was his fault, he'd done this to Todd.

"This is such a mess" Billy spoke out loud into the still night as he pressed the door bell again. 

How the night had turned, he thought, that he should now be knocking on the bishop's door when a few hours ago it had been the other way around, Billy looked up as a light came on in the second floor landing window. 

He waited patiently, listening at the door he heard the footsteps getting louder, he stood back slightly as the door opened.

"Billy" John greeted him in the doorway in his dressing gown, yawning "I thought we said we'd talk tomorrow, it's gone midnight!"

"Yeah....ermm" Billy stood to one side and pointed at the passenger side of his car "this can't really wait"

"Is that.........Dwayne? What on earth has happened"

"Well, he'll tell you some story no doubt, that Todd pushed him over and assaulted him....."

"Todd.....?"

"Yeah, that Todd......the Todd who incidentally by the way did try to stop the thief in the church and got a cut lip in the process"

John pushed his way past Billy, towards his car and opened the passenger door. Dwayne made a dramatic attempt to fall out of the car as though dazed.

"Oh get out of it" Billy marched his way back over "he's been fine all the way here, this really is ridiculous"

Dwayne wasn't having any of it though, he rolled his eyes into his head and groaned as he clutched at the back of his head.

"Dad?" 

"He seems to be in a lot of pain Billy!" John looked concerned as he looked from Billy to Dwayne then back to Billy. 

"He's putting it on, come on you grab his arm" Billy wasn't asking, his tone was commanding, he'd had enough.

John did as asked and grabbed onto Dwayne's arm, between the two of them they dragged him into the house, through the hallway and into the lounge, placing him onto the sofa.

"You can drop the act now!" Billy said frustratingly, but still Dwayne sat there motionless "I promise you John he's fine"

"What happened? If this has got something to do with Todd......"

"Yeah, in actual fact John it has.......and you know what, I couldn't be prouder of him!" 

"Ehhhhh what's going on?" Dwayne moved a little dazed on the sofa, rubbing his eyes

"Your son attacked Todd tonight.......and before you protest" Billy pointed at Dwayne on the sofa "I have witnesses" 

"Why would he do that? Is this true?" John looked towards his son, who still had a half dazed look on his face. 

"I've tried to protect him John, look out for him, but I won't do it anymore. Not when it effects people I care about." Billy's voice was raised slightly, standing on his tiptoes a little so he could stand taller next to John.

"Protect him from what.....Billy, I don't understand!"

"Himself......I'm afraid John, that your son is a bully, I've seen it before and I tried to protect you from that.......but I won't do it anymore!" 

John only now saw the bruising on his son's hand, realisation hit him that Billy was telling the truth "how's Todd......what happened Billy?" John asked softly.

"He made a pass at him, and when Todd backed away, Dwayne lashed out. He lost his footing and fell backwards, hitting his head against the bar. That is exactly how it happened John, despite what he might tell you" 

"He's lying Dad!" 

"Thanks for bringing him home Billy and err.....give my apologies to Todd, I'll deal with him from here" John ignored his sons mutterings 

"Not sure he'll want to hear them, especially from me" Billy's voice broke, remembering how Todd had dismissed him the pub, he looked to to the floor "........but....err anyway John, we're not quite done here. Can we talk in private" Billy looked over at Dwayne who was still pretending to be dazed.

The pair of them moved into the adjoining dining room and John closed the partition door behind them. 

"If it's about earlier Billy, like I said....I can't condone you having a relationship with someone in the vicarage.....I can't protect you"

"And I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you to look the other way "

John shook his head "I can't do that"

"Like I'll look the other way regarding Dwayne" Billy's lips raised into a nervous smile 

"Come again?" John leant in a little closer 

"Todd may want to press charges......and he'll need witnesses and who's a better character witness than a vicar!?"

"Billy, is this......are you blackmailing me......."

"Erm, yeah......I do believe I am!" Billy folded his arms, marking his defiance. 

John leant his back against the door "just think about this for a moment......"

"I've thought about nothing else since you interrupted us earlier John. And that also needs to stop, that's my home.....that was an invasion on my privacy, I should be able to do what I want with whomever I want inside those four walls"

"I'm sorry but you can't, if a parishioner saw the pair of you........"

"I make no secret of the fact that I'm gay John, and you think they care who I have visit the house. How can the church accept marriage between two men in a church but not accept me having a loving relationship with someone in the privacy of my own home."

"You knew all this before you joined the parish....I don't understand"

"That was before I met someone and I feel sick just thinking about how he was treated tonight. He'll probably never want to speak to me again. And he did nothing wrong.......I've done nothing wrong."

"Billy, listen......don't do anything rash...."

"What's going to be worse for you John? A scandal over a vicar living with his boyfriend or your son in the papers for assaulting a gay man!" 

John looked down to the floor, his arms folded, Billy could see he was taking everything he was saying on board "you're really not being very fair here, just.....just, give it more time...." John went to place his hand against Billy's shoulder, but Billy stepped back. 

"Fair? " Billy laughed sarcastically "Is it fair that you can come home to your wife each night after a long day and unwind, and I have to go home.......alone. No John, it's not fair. It's going to be different now......I want to have a normal.....loving relationship with someone.......and I can't see what's so wrong with that!" 

"Billy......I" John didn't know what else he could say, he could see the determination in Billy's eyes "......and you won't say anything about Dwayne."

"I won't, but I can't speak for Todd.......he may want to. But I'll talk to him." Billy nodded as he spoke. 

"Be careful Billy, like I said.....I can't protect you, you know I'm only abiding by the rules"

"It's hardly as though I'm asking anyone to move in with me." A nervous laugh escaped from Billy's lips 

"What if that's where it leads Billy, what then.....do I still look the other way?"

"Yes........in a word" Billy smiled a little devilishly at John, the bishop could see a tiny glint in his eyes as Billy opened the sliding door, joining them both back into the lounge. 

Dwayne was leaning forward in the sofa, his neck craned towards the door, clearly trying to eavesdrop. 

"And you need to do something about this John" Billy pointed at Dwayne as he walked past him "he'll end up ruining your career" 

Billy didn't wait to hear a reply from John, he retreated out to the hallway and left. 

\--------------

When Todd woke the next morning the swelling had gone around his eye considerably. It was however still very painful, and when a quick glance at the clock told him that it wasn't even seven yet, he knew it was the pain rather than his body clock which had woken him.

He smiled as he saw a fresh flannel by the side of his bed, his mum must have placed it, ice cold, over his eye during the night, perhaps that had helped keep the swelling down. 

Placing his fingers to the skin around his eye he winced a little. He wasn't sure why it had swollen so much, it hadn't hurt that much at the time. Todd thought he remembered Dwayne wearing a ring on his right hand and he wondered if that had caught him.

His mum had been right the night before, his face was fast becoming a map of memories. He traced his fingers down to his scar, and rubbed his finger across it. 

Yawning loudly, he stretched his arms above his head. Normally if he woke before this time he'd go back to sleep, but the pain from his eye was forcing him to get up. 

He reached over to his bed side table and turned his phone on, he'd made a decision to keep it turned it off in the night, a little act of defiance when he'd gone to sleep. 

Not that he was expecting to hear from Billy, but just in case he hadn't wanted to know about it until the morning.

Whilst his phone restarted he retreated to the bathroom to take a leak.

His phone meanwhile blinked and flashed into life, it vibrated against the wooden table as many messages came through. 

They waited there patiently on his phone as Todd flushed the toilet, and sighed as Todd checked his hair and face in the mirror, delaying the inevitable read.

Eventually Todd ambled back to his bedroom, the light from his phone flickering to black as he looked at it. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked it up and unlocked it, his eyes widened when his phone revealed that he'd received 15 notifications through the night. 

Only one of them was from Billy, Todd sighed, it just simply read "we really need to talk, Todd, please" 

And although that simple text had taken Todd only 5 seconds to read, it had taken Billy several minutes to compose. He'd not wanted to come across to strong, he'd removed the please and then re-added it. He'd added that he was sorry, and expanded on it and then realised he'd rambled. No he needed to keep it short and to the point. 

He was sorry for what had happened, but he'd already said to Todd in person in the pub, saying it by text wasn't going to make any difference. 

Todd began to reply, then decided against it, he was not in the right frame of mind to deal with Billy just yet. He re read the message several times, each time reading it differently, each time having a different reaction. 

He checked through the other messages, they were all from an unknown number , but he knew the owner, each one getting more and more aggressive. He was unsure how Dwayne had got his number, but Todd knew it couldn't be anyone else.

The first message was actually an apology, he was sorry that he'd lashed out, he hadn't meant to punch him. Todd laughed as he read it.

"Sure you didn't" 

But as he read each message Todd could feel Dwayne's anger worsening through each one. 

"You even think about reporting me....."

Was one of them. Todd was confused, he'd never mentioned that he was going to report him. 

The last message had come through just after one in the morning. Todd read it several times, it didn't make sense to him.

"My Dad might keep quiet but I won't" 

Todd was confused, keep quiet about what? And what did the bishop have to do with any of this? 

He checked the time and then locked his phone. It was now a little after seven. He didn't want to go back to sleep for an hour and he didn't want to hang around the house either.   
Sean and his mum would likely be on his case and he'd rather not deal with that. 

He decided he'd head into work early, they had a big order due for a wedding, he'd make a start on it, keep himself busy. 

"What is wrong with me?" He said to himself as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, this was the first time he'd ever wanted to go into work early. 

 

\------------

Eileen had been extremely surprised when she'd woken that morning to find Todd had already left for work. 

She'd text him to ask if he was ok, but a text alert sounding from the lounge told her that Todd had left his phone on the coffee table in the front room.

She'd drop it round to him later, she'd decided, he could perhaps do with a break from people. With the day off work she'd made herself busy by cleaning through the whole house, trying not to worry about Todd and his emotional state. 

As she dusted the tv screen with vigour and plenty of polish, the doorbell rang, she checked her watch, it was just after midday and she wasn't expecting anyone. 

She opened the door, duster in hand and was greeted by a tall, young, attractive black man.

"Look, if you're here to sell me anything, nows not the right time!" Eileen said before he had a chance to speak.

"No, I'm looking for Todd, he lives here right?" 

"And you are?" 

"Just a mate, is he in or not?" 

"He's at work!"

"And where's that?"

Eileen narrowed her eyes at him "well if you were a mate you'd know that......who are you?" 

"Never mind!" The guy disappeared from the view of the doorstep, heading towards the rovers. Eileen stepped outside and watched for a moment on the doorstep as he disappeared into the pub. 

"Morning Eileen" 

Eileen turned her head in the other direction, Billy was approaching from the other side of the street. 

"Err morning vicar" she replied, dazed. Billy was dressed in his black vicar suit, grey shirt and dog collar. 

"Is Todd around?"

"Oh to be as popular as my son!"

"Sorry?" Billy squinted at her, confused 

"Nothing......no, sorry father he's at work, in fact he was gone before I even woke up this morning."

"I expect he's told you about last night!"

"Not really, I'm only his mum who cares about him, why should he tell me? I know whatever happened between you two has really gotten to him. I've never seen him like this" 

"Like what?" Billy shifted uneasily on his feet 

"A little broken, he's normally so cocky.......but last night he just seemed.......lost" 

"How's his face?" 

"Look vicar, I don't know how much he's going to be happy with me telling you, you're best talking to him yourself"

"I've tried, but he won't answer his phone, he won't talk to me!" 

"Can you blame him, after you drove that guy home last night. Should have left him to rot! Or called the police!"

"Who told you that.........oh don't tell me.......Sean!" Billy rolled his eyes "why is everyone so keen on ruining things between me and Todd?" 

"Go talk to him......if there's one thing that rang louder than anything else last night to me, it's that he's really taken with you. But..." Eileen stressed the word "but, don't you dare tell him I told you that!" 

"I won't" Billy raised his hands to stress his words "thank you"

He left the doorstep and headed towards the florists. A million butterflies causing havoc in his stomach, he thought hard about what to say to Todd. 

He couldn't think clearly, words were a jumbled mess in his mind, he'd just have to see how this went, maybe the right words would come out at the right time. 

He reached the front door, and opened it, his chest sank when he was greeted by a women with long dark hair, Tracy, he imagined, Todd had told him about his boss. 

"Morning!" Billy greeted her

"Hmmmm" she replied eyeing him up and down "you wouldn't be Todd's vicar would you?"

Billy tried hard not to smile, but the thought of Todd talking to his boss about him caused his lips to rise from ear to ear. And the fact that she'd said Todd's vicar, inside he was beaming. 

"Is he about?" 

"So you are then........he said you were fit......he weren't wrong!" Tracy leant onto the front counter, smiling a wicked smile. 

Billy wanted to ask her what else he'd said, he wanted to sit and have tea and talk through everything that Todd had said about him, every last detail. But more importantly he just wanted to find him. 

"I just need to talk to him, please......is he here"

"No" she replied picking up a clipboard and making ticks as she went through a list on a piece of paper "you see all these?" Tracy pointed to a long table of beautifully decorated bouquets "he'd done all these by the time I got in this morning! That's unheard of, Todd getting in before me."

"So where is he now?" Billy asked as he looked at the flowers, they were beautifully made. Todd had done that? 

"Well his face was putting off the customers, so I told him to clear off. Take half a day!"

"Oh, you mean the bruise?" Billy gritted his teeth, the thought of Todd nursing that bruise because he'd let Dwayne into his life made him feel awful. 

"No, look.... this isn't the first time Todd's walked in here with a messed up face. I was talking about his mood, and his pathetic looking face, he was even making the flowers look depressed. So I kicked him out!"

"Do you know where he went?"

"Look vicar, I'm his boss, not his keeper and unless you're gonna buy something, then you can clear off too." 

Billy frowned, turned on his heels and exited the shop. He checked his phone again, still no reply from Todd. He text him again, "where are you?" 

He headed back down the street towards Eileen's.

 

\-------------

Dwayne headed straight to the Rovers, and as he opened the door, he saw Todd sitting at the bar, his head resting on his hand, chatting to Sean from the other side of the bar. 

"No, you're barred, out!" Sean pointed at him as he came around from behind the bar, heading towards Dwayne.

Todd swivelled on his stool and sighed 

"Can't you leave me in peace" 

"I will, after I've told you what I came here to say!" 

"Go on then, get it over with!" Todd replied, he'd lost all the will to argue with this guy. 

"You're not gonna do this to my Dad"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, and.....how did you get my number?" 

Dwayne ignored Todd's question "the vicar, last night, I heard everything. You're blackmailing my Dad to keep quiet about last night"

Todd stood from his stool, squaring up to Dwayne's face "you better start making some sense!" 

"He reckons he can do what he wants, with whoever he wants and he's made it clear to my Dad that he will let him, otherwise he's going to public-ally shame him as having a thug for a son!"

Todd looked at Sean in disbelief "He's blackmailed the bishop?" Todd then turned to Dwayne "that doesn't sound like Billy, you're lying!" 

"Thought you knew? Thought you two were in this together? Said he wants to have a normal relationship in his own home.......with you!" Dwayne looked at Todd with disgust.

"Right......" Todd stepped back, pursing his lips together, digesting this new information. 

"Ok you, out......" Sean placed a hand to Dwayne's shoulder, forcing him back a little "and you're not welcome here again, you hear me?" 

"Don't worry, I'm going........but like I said.....I'm not going to keep my mouth shut!" Dwayne left as abruptly as he'd entered, almost taking the door off his hinges with the force used to open the door. 

"I need to find Billy!" Todd had a panic stricken look on his face, his mind thinking of possible locations Billy could be "church?" He looked at Sean 

"I guess!" Sean replied

"I mean, that's where he'd be right? Being all vicary....." Todd threw his beige trench coat on quickly, over his light blue coloured shirt. 

"Why don't you phone him.......?" Sean asked 

"Yeah I had thought of that Sean, thanks" Todd said sarcastically "I've lost me phone......" he patted the pockets of his coat down, even though he knew full well his phone wasn't there, he'd already searched each pocket several times "I haven't got time to find it......I've gotta go!" 

He wasted no more time in talking with Sean, he left the rovers and made tracks to the church 

 

\-----

 

"What you doing back here?" Eileen looked confused as she opened the front door to Billy for the second time 

"He's not at work, Tracy sent him away! I need to find him Eileen" Billy's foot was tapping against her doorstep in frustration 

Eileen shrugged her shoulders "I'm afraid I can't help you, I have no idea where he is, your guess is as good as mine where Todd's concerned!"

"Can you not phone him? He's not replying to my texts!" Billy looked through the doorway, he wanted to run in and grab Eileen's phone and call Todd himself.

"Wouldn't work...."

"Please Eileen, I'm desperate...." Billy cut her short 

"He hasn't got his phone, he left it here this morning"

Billy frowned, resting his head against the doorframe "I really need to find him!" 

"Come in and wait for him!" Eileen moved to the side, the invitation was genuine and appreciated by Billy. 

But he shook his head "no, no.....I don't want to be waiting for him in his house, I just need to find him!"

"Ok, ok .....the rovers, try the rovers......" Eileen grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushed him up the street "Todd!" She exhaled in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she walked back into the house 

Billy charged his way down the pavement, he didn't run, but you couldn't call it walking either.   
He still didn't know what he was going to say, how to explain the ultimatum he'd given to the bishop. 

Billy opened the doors with positive expectation, which faded as soon as he saw how empty the pub was. A few people were mingling in the corner in one of the booths and there was someone sitting on a stool at the bar, but it wasn't Todd. 

Sean was drying glasses with a tea towel behind the bar.

"You seen Todd?" Billy asked as he approached the bar 

Sean dropped the glass he was cleaning onto the counter, it rolled off and smashed onto the floor "this is just like a film, only of course if it were a film I'd be the main character obvs"

"What you talking about?" Billy wasn't in the mood for game playing 

"Sorry!" Sean apologised, reading the death stare coming from Billy's eyes "Todd were in here about ten minutes ago"

"Did he say where he was going?" 

"Yeah he did!" 

"Sean!" Billy shouted quickly losing his temper "and?"

"He's on his way to your place actually!" Sean threw his tea towel over his shoulder "if you must know!"

"Thanks!" Billy didn't wait for Sean to say anymore he walked quickly to the door and left the pub smiling. 

 

\-------

Once more Todd pulled on the wooden doors to the church, he leant back as he held onto the heavy iron handles. The doors were definitely shut. He checked around the door for an opening time table, there wasn't one. 

His arms slapped down by his side in frustration, his foot tapping against the floor. Seconds passed before he began to make his way up the joining path to the vicarage. 

He noticed Billy's car was in the drive way, and seeing this made him quicken his step. Banging his fist against the window as he pressed his finger to the doorbell at the same time.

"Billy" he shouted through the letterbox "oi" 

He pressed his finger to the doorbell in quick short bursts, he could hear it ringing inside. But the house was still, there was no movement, Billy wasn't here. 

Todd heaved a heavy sigh and cursed at himself for not finding his phone before he'd left on his quest to find Billy. 

Looking back at the door, the window covered in condensation, a thought occurred to him. He could wait outside here for Billy, but the afternoon was turning into evening, and it was getting cold. 

He wrote something in the condensation on the window with his finger, smiling. He stood back, appreciating his ingenuity and retreated back down the path he'd walked up from, heading back home. 

As Todd walked back through the churchyard, Billy walked his way up through the main path from the street. A hedge between the two, blocking their view of each other, he ran up to the door. 

There was no sign of Todd,Billy circled it, taking the same path as John had the night before through to the back garden, but the garden was empty. 

He walked back around to the front of the vicarage, then carried on past it, down the path Todd had just taken, he walked around the churchyard for several minutes. But he could tell, he could sense it, Todd was not here. 

He leant back against the door to the church and exhaled hard. 

He'd spent so long outside in just his vicars jacket that he could now feel the tingling on his arms, his hairs standing on end in the sub zero temperature, he was beginning to shiver. 

He headed back to the house, he knew texting Todd would be pointless as he didn't have his phone on him. He'd just have to wait until later, he could head back to Eileen's but what if Todd had lied to Sean that this was where he was heading, what if he'd gone into town instead.

He placed his key into the lock with heavy eyes and a heavy soul, and closed the door firmly behind him once he'd entered. Leaning back against it, Todd's message on the window behind him unseen, the words starting to drizzle slightly. 

Billy lit the fire in the main lounge and removed his jacket, the dog collar quickly followed and so did his top two buttons. 

He placed his hands against the fireplace surround, letting the heat from the low flames warm him slightly. He'd barely had time to digest the last 24 hours. He was still haunted a little by what he'd said to John the previous evening, but he felt like he'd had no other choice. 

The fire was taking its time to get started, he was still shivering a little from the cold. Billy unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and retreated upstairs to have a hot shower. 

\--------

"Hey!" Todd smiled at his mum as he walked into the lounge, she was reading a trashy magazine on the sofa "you haven't seen me phone have you?" 

"On the table" Eileen pointed to the coffee table 

"Arghhh" Todd groaned as he walked around to pick it up, his expectation of there being a message from Billy was so high that he couldn't hide his disappointment when his messages showed zero new notifications.

"Billy find you did he?" Eileen flicked through the pages of her magazine 

"Huh?" Todd slumped into the seat next to her. 

"Billy, he came round here looking for you......twice!"

"Twice?"

"Yeah, he went over to Tracy's, but she'd sent you off!!"

"The nerve of her, said I was making the place look depressing....."

"Then he came back asking if I knew where you'd be, I suggested the rovers......."

"Yeah, cos that's the only other place I could possibly be...."

"Well where were you then?"

Todd smiled "Well ok, I were in the rovers.......but that's not the point, I didn't see Billy though, what time were this?"

"About half two!"

"I were in there about that time, he didn't come in...." Todd bit his bottom lip. 

\--------

Billy felt refreshingly better after his shower, he'd washed all the cold from his skin. But the first thing on his mind when he exited the bathroom was to check his phone and as he'd left it downstairs in the front room, he made his way down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

No texts were waiting for him. 

With his phone clasped in his hand he walked back out into the hallway, his intention to head to the kitchen to make a brew. But something in the door caught his eye, in the glow of the street light coming from the path near the house, he could see something written in the condensation on the glass. 

His heart pounded through his chest as he opened the door to read it the right way around. The letters were still clear, now the temperature was colder the water had iced around them a little. 

Crudely drawn into the window were the words "Let's talk, T" 

Billy slammed the door shut, cross with himself that he'd not seen Todd's message earlier, he unlocked his phone with nervous fingers. He pictured Todd looking for him earlier, without his phone and writing that message on the window. 

This was real wasn't it? Even Billy's toes were tingling from the realisation that this was all real. 

He opened his message screen and text Todd 

"Shall I come over?" 

Billy paced the hallway, then he headed back to the lounge and paced in front of the fire. The glow from the flames illuminating his muscled and toned body. 

His phone light came on and his heart sank as he read the message "no, that's the last thing I want"

Billy read the message several times in case he was missing something. He tapped the edge of his phone against his mouth as he thought about his reply. 

This was crazy, he just needed to talk to him, to explain that the bishop wasn't to going to have a say on how he lived his life in his own home anymore and more importantly no one would dictate who he spent his time with. 

"What do you want?" Billy text back, it was short and sounded angry, and he regretted that once it was sent. But there was nothing he could do about it now, it was gone. 

He fell into the sofa heavily, his legs apart a little, the warmth of the fire warming his legs and chest, rotating the phone in his hand he waited for Todd's reply. His clock on the fireplace counted the minutes down and the reply didn't come. 

"You texting an essay Todd!" Billy snapped at his phone, as he slammed it down onto the sofa in frustration. His head hitting hard against the back of the sofa, he looked up to the ceiling and licked his lips. 

He'd just call him, he decided.......why were they messing around with texts when they could actually speak to each other. 

Billy phoned Todd's number and put his phone to his ear tentatively, it rang a few times and then went to voicemail. 

Billy ended the call before it went to the message. 

"why you doing this Todd?" He wasn't going to try ringing him again, feeling like he was fast becoming the punchline of Todd's joke he stood from the sofa, with the intention of heading upstairs , as he reached the hallway, the doorbell rang. 

"Why not, I have no more dignity left" Billy said to himself as he held onto his towel, opening the door to the cold once more.

"You" Todd said as the door swung open, but he hadn't been expecting Billy to answer the door in just a towel. His eyes ran over his naked torso slowly, as he licked his dried lips. His breath was quick, Billy surmising that Todd must have ran all the way here from Eileen's. 

Billy's eyes were focused on Todd's chest, watching his quick breaths. He then tried to lock eyes with Todd's, but he was too focused on Billy's body. 

Todd's lips parted as his eyes washed over Billy's skin and finally his eyes moved upwards, their eyes meeting, they held each other's gaze. 

Billy looked down for a moment, watching Todd's Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard. 

"......you" Todd's voice was quiet and broken, their eyes locking again "Billy, I want you!"


	10. Chapter 10

The cold air from the open door was blowing in from behind Todd, under and up Billy's towel. Cooling the skin around his thighs and his nether regions, but he didn't feel it. 

No, the feeling of cold was a distant memory to him. Although his arms would say otherwise. The hairs on his biceps standing to attention, goosebumps covering his skin. But again, he didn't feel it. 

There was so much want and desire behind Todd's eyes that it was warming his very soul and his entire body. His eyes instinctively looked to Todd's bruised eye, Billy reached out a hand to it. 

"It looks worse than it feels" Todd said quietly as Billy's hand cupped the bruise in his palm "ah" Todd winced slightly at the touch, but leant into it all the same.

"Sorry......." Billy took his hand away, but Todd grabbed onto it quickly, holding his hand in both of his. 

"Billy you're freezing......!" Todd rubbed Billy's fingers fast, inbetween the palm of his hands, generating friction to warm the skin. 

Billy stared at Todd's action a little open mouthed, such a small gesture, made seemingly huge just because it was Todd who was doing it. 

"I'm fine, I'd just gotten out of the shower!" Billy rubbed at his towel around his waist and pointed in the direction of the stairs as though indicating where the shower was. 

He wasn't sure why he'd made that gesture, but as he locked eyes with those beautiful chocolate coloured ones staring back he knew it was because he was extremely nervous. Feeling exposed not just physically but emotionally, Billy smiled nervously as Todd smiled back. 

"I can see that Billy" Todd stepped into the doorway a little bit further, placing his hands onto Billy's waist, just above the towel, gripping loosely onto his skin. "You err....gonna invite me in vicar or what? I mean I could just go back home....if...." looking over his shoulder and back at Billy with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Todd tightened his grip around Billy's waist, placing his thumbs under the gap between the fabric and his skin, and pulling at his towel playfully. 

Billy's head shook from side to side "no.....of course not, no I don't want you to go, sorry........get in here!" 

Todd felt the tug on the belt of his beige trench coat, Billy's fingers slipping in under the knot with ease, he forced Todd towards him, narrowing the gap between the pair of them. 

The door closed behind them, with help from Billy's foot, pushing it to. 

"I heard what you said to the Bish?" Todd circled both of his thumbs on Billy's skin tenderly, his eyes focussing on his action, he quickly shot his eyes upwards to Billy's face "thought it were really hot!" 

"Who told you?" Billy asked as his hands untied the knot on Todd's belt around his jacket. "I've been trying to get hold of you all day, last night Todd......you were right, everything you said"

"Dwayne told me" Todd looked downwards as Billy began unbuttoning his jacket, slowly and carefully.

Billy stopped, frozen at the thought of Dwayne approaching Todd yet again "He's got some nerve....did he hurt ya?" Billy's eyes were wide with concern, as he reached for Todd's right hand and held it to his chest. 

Todd shook his head and pointed to his eye "what, more than this ya mean.....err no. He just came to mouth off at me about what you'd said to his dad. What did you say, he said you'd blackmailed him.......that don't sound like you Billy!"

Billy let go of Todd's hand, and carried on unbuttoning his jacket, Todd's hand now free he rested his arms onto Billy's shoulders. 

As Billy spoke the tone in his voice changed, it became harder, angrier "I errr told him that this is my house, and I'll do what I want with who I want in it! Or......and I'm not particularly proud of this, I'll no longer protect his son, I'll report him"

"Oh......." Todd's fingers massaged into Billy's back "and what exactly do you wanna do and who exactly do you wanna do it with vicar?" 

"Well......." Billy finally reached the last button on Todd's jacket, revealing a light green jumper underneath. Billy played toyfully around the woollen neck line, running his index finger underneath it "there is this florist I've had my eye on for a while" 

"Florist?" Todd pulled a face "what sort of job is that!"

"I dunno, I think it's kind of cute" 

"Oh aye........so this err florist, what exactly do you want to do with him, cos by my reckoning you've still got at least" Todd paused whilst he pretended to work out some maths on his fingers "595 quids worth left of me yet!" 

Billy could take it no longer, he couldn't take his eyes from Todd's lips, they were slightly moistened, parted a little, inviting and warm looking. He placed his own against Todd's, and the kiss was reciprocated deep and hard. 

"What took you so long?" Todd spoke through the kiss, as he felt Billy remove his coat from his shoulders. Todd helped ease it down his arms, throwing it to the floor once it was off his body "I've been dying to kiss you all day!" 

"Same here!" Billy took his hands to Todd's waist, he walked him backwards, through the doorway and into the lounge.

Todd didn't look behind, as he ran his fingers through Billy's hair, he allowed himself to be guided back, trusting Billy completely. Their lips still locked together until Billy slowed his steps, Todd's thigh brushing past the edge of the sofa as they walked by the side of it. 

The warmth from the fire suddenly reaching them, rising up from the flames and hitting the back of Todd's jeans, they stopped just in front of the fireplace. 

The cracking of the wood was making similar noises to those escaping from their lips, as their mouths smacked together. Billy pulled out of the kiss, raising a hand to Todd's cheek and caressing it softly. The orange flames illuminating their skin, they studied each others face as though seeing each other for the first time.

The flames showing every mark, every dimple, every scar, every beautiful inch. 

"You're beautiful"

"You're so hot"

They spoke simultaneously, and laughed faintly.

Todd pulled at the neck on his jumper, upwards, removing it and throwing it to the floor, revealing his naked chest underneath. 

Not a second passed before Billy's hands were on him, drawing circles around Todd's collar bone and kissing him on the lips again lightly. 

Feeling Todd's fingers at the point on the towel where he'd tucked it in, the towel starting to feel looser around his waist, Billy's hands jumped downwards, placing themselves on top of Todd's, stopping him from undoing it.

"What? What's the matter?" Todd spoke softly, his eyes full of concern "I thought......"

"It's just..........this is fast, and I don't normally....." Billy sighed and clenched hard on his teeth. He felt like a teenager again, struggling with his emotions and feelings, what was wrong with him "....and it's been a while since......" 

Todd cut in, more for Billy's pride than anything else "Just don't over think it, yeah?" 

Billy's heart was pounding, he could feel it in the back of his throat, he could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He closed his eyes Todd kissed him softly, fingers running through the back of his head, into his hair, he leant into Todd's touch. Rotating his head round and back, Todd following, keeping their lips together as tongues moved against one another.

The touch of Todd's hands at the back of his head, and the sweet taste of his tongue, helped lower his pulse, his breathing slowed down a little. His heart was still beating fast and his breath was still rushed, but Todd's caress had helped ease both slightly. 

Finding new courage, Billy unbuckled the belt on Todd's trousers. The noise of the metal latch sending shivers down both of their spines, and their cocks jolting slightly as the belt was slid out of it's looped prison. Billy let it go, dropping it to the floor. 

Todd kicked off his shoes, as Billy watched, unable to contain his desire for him, he started biting at his collar bone, taking small sections of skin between his teeth. 

Billy's lips against his skin was greatly received, Todd tilting his head to an angle that allowed him better access.

Billy's tongue felt cold in the warmth of the fire, the saliva from his mouth lingered only momentarily as the heat dried it quickly. And as Billy's mouth made delicate s shapes on Todd's skin, his hands made light work of the button and fly on his jeans. 

They stepped back from each other for a moment as Todd removed his trousers, revealing yet another pair of tight black boxers.

"I'm beginning to think you only own one pair of pants" Billy smirked.

"You don't like?" Todd pouted, Billy bit down 

"Like?" Billy smiled "I pray to god everyday that you'll be wearing those tight little boxers" 

"Well.....seems all that praying has paid off then vicar! Shame the lord doesn't answer my prayers" Todd finished his sentence with a frown. 

"Oh really? And what have you been praying for exactly?" Billy asked through narrowed eyes 

"Well, it were only yesterday that I prayed you'd open the door to me in just a towel......and....oh wait" Todd looked up as if to the heavens and then back down to Billy "looks like he listened after all!" 

"you're unbelievable!"

Todd placed his fingers to Billy's towel, untucking the fabric from his skin, he held onto the end, then released it, the towel falling around Billy's feet. His arse cheeks exposed to the flames from the fire, he stood proud, Todd eyed him whole, with short, sharp breaths. 

Billy could hear Todd's breath in the silence, his eyes gazing downwards "no!" Todd flirted his eyes back up towards Billy "that's unbelievable" 

They reached for each other's mouths again, their tongues freely exploring. Billy dominating the kiss, taking ownership this time as he slid his tongue against Todd's, his thumbs rubbing underneath the waistband of Todd's boxers.

"Yes Billy!" Todd spoke as they broke the kiss "please"

Billy had to remember how to breath, this moment could not have been more perfect. The fire, the look in Todd's eyes, him pleading with him to undress him. If Todd hadn't of been seconds away from being naked in front of him Billy might have pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

He pulled the black fabric down, over Todd's crotch, over his erect cock. Billy eyed his manhood, before catching Todd's eye. 

They didn't say a word to each other, but Todd could see the impressed look on Billy's face, and Billy could tell that a large smile was spreading its way across Todd's face. He wasn't looking at him, but he could sense it. 

Todd removed the boxers from his legs, Billy having taken them down just to his knees. 

Billy shook his head at the sight in front of him, unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing . 

"Errr... that's not normally the reaction I get Billy!"

"Oh yeah? What do guys normally do?" 

"You mean after they've recovered from passing out?" 

Billy laughed "No! I'm not gonna be wasting a single second with you, by being unconscious thank you very much"

Billy pinched Todd's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Todd's lips against his again. He used his other hand to caress Todd's arse cheeks and he slapped his skin a little harder than he meant.

Todd's eyes widened "vicar!" 

"Sorry! Don't know what came over me!"

"Don't be.......just do it again will ya!" The flame of the fire glaring out through the iris in Todd's eye just made that sentence sound even more erotic in Billy's ears. 

Excitement hit the back of Billy's throat as he gulped hard, slapping Todd's cheek again, even harder than before. His hand stayed on his cheek, as he groped it and massaged it between his fingers. 

Todd bit his teeth into Billy's earlobe, his breath rushing out into his ear canal, tickling against Billy's skin. His back arching as Billy's fingers worked their way into the dimples of his buttocks. 

Their chests rubbing against each other's, the hairs on Billy's chest brushing against Todd's nipples and their cocks erect, digging into each other's crotch.

Todd reciprocated Billy's touches as he too placed a hand to Billy's arse, his fingers playfully running against the crack. 

He felt a sharp pain at the side of his neck as Billy sucked hard on his skin, Billy groaning out with pleasure from the touch of Todd's fingers near his hole. 

"Lie down" Billy's voice was commanding, and it even took him by surprise. 

"Here?" Todd looked around them, not that he was complaining, he'd had sex in worst places. 

"Yeah......lie down.....oh, I haven't got a....."

"My jeans pocket" Todd replied as he grabbed some cushions off of Billy's couch and threw them onto the floor. He placed them on top of the rug that lay in front of the fire, and laid down on top. Sitting up on his elbows, he watched Billy searching through his jeans until he found the condoms in his back pocket. 

"Three" Billy spread them out in his fingers "someone's a bit presumptuous aren't they" he titled his head to the side at Todd, who just shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows in response. 

"There's another two in me front pocket" Todd said with a wink. 

Billy chucked them to the floor, just to the side of where Todd was laying and kneeling down next to him, he cupped Todd's face in his hands. 

Taking Todd into a gentle kiss, his back facing the fire, sweat running down his spine and into the crack of his arse. 

Todd reached his hand out and stroked Billy's length slowly and tenderly, as Billy's lips parted out of the kiss for a second at the touch, then back again. 

Billy's groans were quiet murmurs escaping through his breath, as Todd's other hand ran through his hair, his fingers raking through his stands and massaging his scalp.

Todd then felt a hand at his chest, pushing him backwards, he looked down at Billy's hand and then back up again, locking his eyes with Billy's.

Todd allowed Billy to push him down, removing his weight from his elbows and resting fully onto his back, his legs bent a little, he waited for Billy to make his next move. 

Billy leant towards him, turning in the light of the fire, Todd caught the flames lighting the side of his face and he was taken by how handsome he looked. Billy smiled from the way he was being watched. 

Billy tore open one of the condom wrappers and sheathed himself quickly, placing a hand to Todd's shoulder, he rolled him onto his side a little, and slid himself on top of the rug, close behind Todd's back. 

There was nothing else he could use, so he spat saliva onto the tips of his fingers and moistened Todd's hole, fingering him a little with the tip of his index finger and causing a small exhaled groan to escape from Todd's lips. 

Their bodies shivered against each other, Billy spat again, making sure that Todd was ready. But a reassuring hand against his back, as Todd reached his arm out behind them both told him that they were both more than ready.

He entered him carefully and slowly to begin with, but as Todd opened up with the movement, as his body consumed Billy's cock, he picked up the pace a little, but was still gentle. 

Their bodies moving as one, illuminated by the light from the fire, which was now starting to fade, having not been tended to since Todd's appearance at Billy's front door. 

Todd leant his head backwards, searching for Billy's lips, they found each other and collided together passionately, deeply, roughly. 

Billy's hand stroking gingerly up and down Todd's arm. 

They kept at this pace for some time, their moans getting closer together, getting louder, getting deeper. It was sensual, not rushed, not quick, neither man feeling like they wanted control, their bodies were one and neither of them had ever felt more pleasure than they had at this exact moment. 

Legs were so intwined that it was difficult to tell who's was who's. Their bodies moved into positions that would seem impossible, but allowed a deeper sensation, more arousing. 

Todd reached forward with his arm that had been lying underneath his body, feeling a little dead from his weight, it had a slight pins and needles sensation to it. But he reached out with it all the same, holding onto the leg of the coffee table for support, as he felt Billy pushing into him deeper.

Hitting that sweet spot "ah......Billy" Todd moaned as his grip on the wooden leg tightened. He felt Billy's lips at the back of his neck, at the top of his spine, and in the bottom of his hairline. 

And then Billy's hand was at his crotch, stroking him, wanting him to cum. Todd wanted it too, they'd been at it for some time, because the pace had been slow, and rhythmic. Todd was sure this was the longest he'd been pleasured by someone without orgasming, and he could feel it rising within him.

It was coming over him in waves, he leant his back against Billy's chest, his hand still holding onto the table leg, he used this as leverage to push himself into Billy further with each thrust.

It didn't take much longer for him to explode, Billy holding onto him tight and riding Todd out through his orgasm as he let go himself. Biting down onto Todd's shoulder blade, muffling his moans as he came hard.

Billy pulled out and laid his back onto the rug, panting hard and laughing a little. Sweat dripping down his chest from the heat and working its way through his chest hair. 

Todd rolled over, reaching an arm across Billy's stomach and resting his head onto his chest, he felt Billy's fingers running through his hair slowly.

"Who knew vicars could do that" Todd said as he circled his fingers in Billy's chest hair, his words were rushed from breathlessness. 

"Who knew florists could be so......flexible!"

\-----------------

 

Billy woke, slowly and for a moment he was disorientated by the surroundings as his vision unblurred. As the back of Todd's head came into focus, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn't dreamt last night, it had all been real, he smiled as every memory from the previous evening flashed in front of his eyes. 

He looked to the side of him where four empty condom wrappers lay, he'd had more sex in one night than he'd had in the last 12 months. 

Todd had been the first to fall asleep, but it had taken them a while to get to that point. Billy had propped himself up on his elbow, listening to Todd as they'd talked the night away , in between having sex and eating junk food from the fridge. 

Empty ice cream tubs lay on their sides around them, a little of it having melted from the pot had stained into the carpet. 

A blanket was lying across them, Billy smiled, Todd must have placed it over them at some point in the night. Todd stirred slightly next to him, he was lying on his back, the blanket covering just up to his belly button

Billy turned onto his side, pulling the blanket up and over Todd's chest, he tucked it under slightly and nuzzled his head down onto Todd's chest, wrapping his arm around his body. 

"Mmmmmm" Todd said sleepily rubbing his good eye "morning vicar! What time is it?" 

"I don't know....." Billy smiled, placing his hand under the blanket and drawing circles with his fingers around Todd's right nipple. "You gotta be somewhere?"

"Errr....yeah, I work for Tracy remember, although her giving me the afternoon off yesterday was uncharacteristically nice of her" Todd turned his head to face Billy's, their noses so close they were almost touching.

"She said you were making the place look depressing!" Billy rubbed his hand down Todd's arm softly 

"Yeah well, I had good reason to be upset yesterday didn't I! Is it weird that I keep expecting the bishops face to appear at the window!" Todd asked, pointing at the window nearest to him in the lounge, it looked out over the side garden

"Let's not talk about John, at least not today" 

Billy leant over Todd's face, kissing him quickly, then standing to his feet to head to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast. 

"I'll go cook us something for breakfast"

it was the doorbell, Billy looked to Todd nervously

"Expecting someone vicar?" 

"No......no one!" Billy replied, he looked around the room, the only thing he could cover himself with was the towel he'd been wearing when he'd opened the door or the blanket. 

Todd removed the blanket from on top of him and chucked it at Billy "here!" 

"Thanks!" Billy smiled as he wrapped the blanket around him. "This better not be john" Billy grumbled as he walked out of the room and to the door.

Todd listened to the voices, recognising the voice coming from the intruder immediately 

"Sean" Billy said looking puzzled "what you doing here!"

"Oh, is this a bad time" Sean peered his head around the front door, trying to see into the hallway. 

"Well, it's not great no.....did we have an appointment that I've forgotten about" Billy said as he looked into the lounge, he couldn't see Todd. 

"An appointment, Billy? Thought we were mates. But no, we didn't.....I've come to help again today, you know with the work in the church!"

"We're not doing any work at the church today Sean, sorry, but you really should have asked first" 

"Sean.......to what do we owe this pleasure" Todd appeared from behind Billy, he had just his small black boxers on and was biting into a red apple as he approached.

He had a slight twinkle in his eye, wrapping an arm around Billy when he got behind him, who instinctively held onto Todd's hand as it rested on his chest.

Billy raised his lips at one edge, as he looked over his shoulder at Todd, he'd obviously seen his fruit basket in the kitchen. "Help yourself" Billy jabbed an elbow into Todd's side playfully

"Didn't think you'd mind!" Todd giggled slightly, tickled by Billy's jab and taking another bite. 

"Oh I see......." Sean looked to the floor, embarrassed that he'd interrupted them, clutching tightly onto a box in his hand. 

"What's that?" Todd pointed at the clear box as he chewed his apple noisily 

"Well I bought lunch with me didn't I? Thought me and Billy would hang out today, ya know, restoring the church!" Sean kicked his feet at a pebble by his shoe. 

"Oh Sean!" Todd replied sarcastically, tapping his hand against Sean's cheek "you errr, got anything interesting in there I can eat, I've worked up quite an appetite......can't think why!"

Billy turned his face to look at Todd, raising his eyebrows at him. He didn't like to see people being made fun of or being teased, but he also couldn't resist this side of Todd, so he didn't say anything. 

"I've just got some sandwiches, but I guess I'll just take them back home with me !" 

"Hang on!" Todd pointed a finger at Sean and disappeared for a moment, Billy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what Todd was up to until he returned in the doorway with another apple.

"There" Todd handed it to sean, who took it with a puzzled look "cos I know the last time me mam bought one of those was back in the nineties" 

"Thanks......so err, you don't need my help then!" 

"Errr.....no!" Billy said politely but was overspoken by Todd

"Look Sean, Billy isn't coming out to play, ok.....he's my vicar, yeah? So you're just gonna have to go and find your own to play with. Ok?....got it?....good! bye bye." Todd waved at him with one hand, and closed the door on Sean with the other.

"That felt mean" Billy gritted his teeth

"It's only Sean, now.....you said something earlier about breakfast!"


	11. 11 Todd’s Fete

Billy stepped forward, a hand resting on Todd's arm he used it as leverage to teeter onto his tip toes and stare out of the glass window in the door. 

He watched through slightly gritted teeth as he saw Sean make his was down the path towards the gate, lunchbox held limply down by his side. He couldn't see his face but Billy could imagine the expression upon it. 

Just as he was about to remove his face from the window, Sean looked back towards the front door. He caught a glimpse of Billy peering out at him through the frosted glass, sighed with his head held high and disappeared out the front gate. 

Todd stared over his shoulder at Billy, his eyebrows turned downwards into a quizzical expression as Billy quickly bobbed his head to one side, Todd lowered his arm, forcing the vicar downwards.

He could smell the sweet intoxicating aroma from Billy's breath as it landed against his cheek. The chocolate from the Ben and Jerrys they'd devoured through the night lingered in the air, it tasted so sweet. He could see a small brown mark on the edge of Billy's collar bone, bringing flash backs of the previous evening. 

He placed his finger tip to his lips and moistened it with saliva, then rubbed it gently against Billy's skin where the small amount of ice cream remained, then licked his finger back into his mouth with a smacking sound. 

He eyed Billy's chest to check if he'd missed any other delightful morsels, they'd been so thorough the night before that Todd was bemused as to how he'd miss that tiny sliver. 

"Don't worry about Sean" Todd said as a half whisper, noticing the grim expression on Billy's face. He nibbled his lips on the underside of Billy's chin, and caressed his fingers against his nipples. 

"Can't help it Todd.....it's who I am" Billy raised his head slightly as Todd's teeth tickled against his skin. "Thought he were a friend of yours."

"Hmmm.....remind me why we're still talking about Sean, when you've got me all to yourself in my boxers" 

"Crunch"

Billy leant back against the door smiling, remembering that Todd was still munching his way through that apple he'd stolen from his kitchen when Sean had arrived.

"You do realise now Sean knows" Todd's words were muffled as he spoke through the crunchy fruit "you and me will be round the whole of Weatherfield before I've finished on this......don't ya?" Todd held the apple forward and pointed to it with his free hand.

Todd instantly regretted saying that, as Billy's smile faded into a frown and he began fidgeting with the blanket that was wrapped around his waist. So loose that it was now half hanging off one side and the coarse wooden knot starting to itch against his skin. 

"Is he really like that?" Billy questioned, his lips pursed. 

"Oh......didn't realise I was such an embarrassment vicar" 

Todd's tone sounded serious, but from the upturned corners of Todd's mouth, Billy knew he was being playful "No it's not that.....it's just I believe that a persons private life should be just that.....private"

Todd glanced over to Billy's side table by the front door, noticing a vase standing on it, he placed the apple inside, it landed at the bottom with a loud clang, Billy made a mental note to retrieve that later. With his hands free Todd wrapped his arms over Billy's shoulders, and linked his fingers behind his head. 

"Well....." he tutted "perhaps you should of thought about that before opening the door in just a blanket, yeah?"

Billy laughed. He was taken a back at how it came out as a low giggle, barely able to remember the last time he'd laughed like that, he liked how it made him feel. Everything felt so much easier with Todd, he didn't have to be the vicar.....he could just be Billy, with all his faults and foibles. 

He also liked how Todd's fingers had now fallen down to his waist, gently caressing softly around his belly button, and stroking at his hairs on his side. 

He breathed in the scent from the little hair gel that remained in Todd's luscious locks. Their tussling and grabbing last night had certainly given Todd an interesting do when he'd woken that morning. 

Billy swept strands out of eyelashes delicately, it didn't matter that his hair was unstyled and it lay in all kinds of different ways, Todd still looked a vision. 

He'd never thought of himself as an unattractive man. Billy knew when he was smart, stubbled and his hair just so that he would turn many an eye in his younger, wilder days.

Who was he kidding, he knew he'd catch an eye or two nowadays too should the notion have taken him. Truth was he hadn't really been looking for someone, Todd had quite literally fallen into his life. 

But he considered Todd to be in a whole other league to him, and as he felt Todd's hand through his hair and his lips against his he gave thanks to god that he'd sent him his way. 

He opened his mouth and allowed Todd to push his tongue in, against his. His back hitting the front door, the handle pushing in hard against his side. 

Todd's mouth tasted like apple and chocolate, as he licked his tongue against his lips. Billy stroked his hand against Todd's bicep, squeezing the muscle between his thumb and forefinger, his knees buckling underneath him. 

"Mmmmm" Todd murmured through the kiss, then sighed happily as he pulled himself away. Keeping a close distance from Billy he searched his eyes, trying to read the other man.

Billy's eyes seemed to look past him, Todd knew where he was looking, he was checking the time on the large clock that stood proudly against the wall behind them.

"Work?" Todd asked, pulling at the blanket wrapped around Billy's waist playfully. 

"Yeah, got a couple due in an hour....."

"Wedding?"

"His fourth!" Billy said nodding and sighing. He'd wanted to turn them down, say he was too busy but that wasn't in his nature. People seemed to take marriage so lightly these days. He knew at least two couples he'd married in the last 12 months who had already started divorce proceedings. 

"So then vicar.....am I gonna have to get used to sharing you...." Todd gripped his fingers into the blanket around Billy's waist and tickled his skin gingerly. 

"Looks that way....." Billy placed his arms over Todd's shoulders, kissing his lips softly "why don't you head upstairs and get freshened up.....I'll rustle up something to eat before you head off" 

"Sure" Todd returned a soft kiss as they stared at each other momentarily. Neither of them needed to say anything, as they could tell from the expressions beaming from each other's faces. The previous evening had been something special, and they both knew that their lives would now be forever changed. 

They were on a new path, a new journey....Billy watched Todd as his tight black boxers hung to his raw cheeks with minimal room. 

A cheeky look over his right shoulder back at him and then Todd was gone.

Billy could feel the blushing on his cheeks, he knew they were red, it almost hurt and he wondered if he touched them whether they would feel hot. 

Suddenly Billy was 17 again, nervous and sexually excited, his memory racing back to college, when Simon, a guy he'd caught the eye of once or twice, had grabbed him in the toilets one morning and kissed him hard against the wall. 

His first proper kiss, it had been brief and rushed, but all the rest of that day he hadn't been able to shake Simon from his thoughts. 

How was it possible, that almost 20 years later he was a till getting that rush of excitement, that tingling feeling on his skin. Todd made him feel like a teenager again, made him feel youthful and invigorated. 

He realised that Todd had left over a minute ago and he was still standing at the front door smiling like an idiot.

He retreated to the kitchen, unsure what Todd ate or more to the point what he even had available to him to cook. 

He tugged on the fridge door until it opened, the cold air from inside hitting his bare chest and causing his nipples to harden.

Eggs, milk.....some ham......he reached for the eggs.....then ran the water from the tap in the sink. As he placed his hands underneath the steady stream he felt the pressure drop. 

Todd was in the shower.

Suddenly Billy's knees were jelly. Making Todd breakfast when he was currently in his shower, naked, water running over his body....seemed like such a fruitless task.

Maybe one day Billy would be able to accept that Todd could be in his house, naked without him feeling the need to touch him. But not today and maybe not for many days or weeks to come....possibly even never. 

He closed his eyes, aroused at the mere thought of Todd in the bathroom, above the very room he was currently standing in. 

He placed the eggs back into the fridge, one of them broke from the force he used trying to get it back into its box, but Billy didn't notice and if he had he wouldn't have cared. Neither did he notice that he hadn't quite shut the fridge door properly, and it remained a jar as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

He could hear the water of the shower through the door, he prayed that Todd hadnt locked the door, when the handle turned easily in his hand he gave thanks to god.

There in front of him stood a vision, his hair lathered with shampoo, his arse cheeks hazy through the frosted glass doors. 

Billy stood for a moment, last night they'd explored every inch of each other's bodies but now in the clear light of day, Billy felt as though he'd underestimated just how beautiful this man was. He knew Todd would laugh at that phrase, more out of an uneasiness of it's cuteness rather than embarrassment. 

The day was unusually sunny, beams of light flooded into the bathroom from the small window on the right hand side of the room. A small circular window, the light refracting through the glass, created a rainbow effect of light against the glass of the shower. 

The rays of red through to the opulent violet marked dimples across Todd's cheeks that Billy couldn't tear his eyes from. 

He untied the blanket from his waist and let it fall to the floor, his hands trembling slightly. As he made a step forward, however....he sensed a change in Todd’s body language. His body rested back against the shower door, almost limp and lifeless. 

He watched Todd’s hands raise to his head, as he buried his eyes into his palms.......Billy couldn’t be certain but it looked as though Todd were crying. 

Now he felt foolish, like he was imposing on a private moment. He picked up the blanket from the floor, retied it around his waist and headed back out onto the landing.

Confused, Billy stood still for a moment. Then headed to his room, puzzled as to why Todd was upset, feeling helpless and wondering if it was something he’d done. 

As he entered his room, he saw a light flicker from Todd’s phone, that he’d set down on his nightside table. Billy glanced at the display, it was ringing, on silent, but the display showed him that sam was calling. Billy decided he’d answer it, but just as he went to do so the caller rang off. 

Billy bit his bottom lip, as the phone went back to its main screen and showed him that Todd had 7 missed calls from this guy since yesterday. 

“Todd” Billy uttered into the empty room as he realised the reason behind the shower tears. Billy wondered if Todd would ever let down his cocky bravado. 

Hearing the shower turn off and the door to the bathroom open, Billy quickly placed the phone back onto the nightstand and hurried himself to his chest of drawers. Opening drawers in a frantic fashion. 

“Thought you were making breakfast vicar!” Todd entered, a white towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hands rubbing through his hair. 

“Figured you’d need some fresh clothes, for when you got out” 

“I don’t think your tightie whities are gonna fit me Billy.....do you?” Todd raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. 

Billy smiled....he’d smiled more in the last 24 hours then he felt he had in the last 24 years. 

“Erm, Todd?” 

Todd sighed, sensing that bad news was coming “ok.....hit me!” 

“No, it’s nothing bad......” Billy shortened the distance between them as he talked “I just wondered if you’d be able to bunk off today!” 

“Bunk off?” 

Billy wrapped his arms around Todd’s shoulders, his hands reaching around the back “yeah, you know.....don’t go into work!” 

“This doesn’t sound particularly Christianly of you....and besides, thought u had a wedding!” Todd ran his fingers along Billy’s hairline, pushing imaginary strands of hair behind his ear. 

“Hmmm, I can get someone in to cover. In fact, I was gonna ask if he wanted to swap.....how do you fancy going to a fete?” 

“A fete?” Todd didn’t look overly impressed “you mean, with the raffles and Tombola’s and.....old people” 

“And with me.....could be kinda fun!” Billy kissed Todd softly on the lips, as his hand reached downwards, tugging on his towel he yanked it to the ground, his hands on Todd’s buttocks he squeezed hard. 

“Hmmmm, a day with you would definitely beat a day with Tracy”. Todd replied as he playfully toyed with the blanket around Billy’s waist, he shuddered as fingers were spreading apart his butt cheeks “but....a fete Billy? It’s not.....well it’s not my thing!” Todd shook his head 

“I did kind of kick ass with the Bish for you, ya know and.......I’d make it worth your while later”.

“Really vicar?” Todd’s eyes narrowed. 

“Mmmm hmmmm” Billy placed his hands to Todd’s hips, holding on tight he leant in, wrapping his lips around Todd’s and kissing him hard and deep. 

“OK.....it better be worth it Billy, cos I am gonna get it in the neck from Tracy”

“As if you’re scared of her” Billy replied, biting down hard on Todd’s bottom lip as his hands reached up into his hair. 

“Scared? Of Tracy?? Erm, no.....I just can’t stand to hear her moaning at me....ok....I err....better ring her....where’s this fete anyways, she’s not likely to catch me at it is she?” 

Todd wriggled from Billy’s grasp and reached over to the nightstand for his phone, Billy noticed the look on Todd’s face, reading the amount of missed calls from sam on his phone, he thought he heard Todd release a little sigh. 

“It’s in Salford....next parish along....” Billy stated “I’ll swap with Tony, he didn’t want to do the fete anyway” 

Billy could tell Todd wasn’t really taking on board what he was saying, he’d got lost the moment he’d picked up his phone. Billy silently got dressed into a pair of black slacks and his dark blue, polka dotted shirt. He then grabbed a pair of briefs from his drawers and threw them onto the bed, for Todd, and then a fresh pair of socks....this time he aimed them at Todd. They landed square against the back of his head and onto the floor. 

“Ah!” Todd turned, talking on the phone as he did “I mean ouch.....cough cough, it’s this throat Trace.....really sore, yeah I’ll hopefully be back in tomorrow......bye.........job done” Todd locked his phone, throwing it onto the bed, his eyebrows raised at Billy. 

He spotted the pants that Billy has thrown onto the bed for him and picked them up, laughing.

“Hot vicar!” The words were spelt out in glitter on the front of the boxers ... Todd waved them in his hands and the pants sparkled in the sun shining through the window. 

“They were a secret Santa present a couple years back, they’re not worn....they’re too big for me!” 

“Alright vicar, but if I get glitter in my unimaginables.....then you’re for it...alright?” Todd stepped into them, and modelled for Billy as he walked around for a moment, turning and placing his hand on his hip “what you reckon?”

“I think they’ve found their calling” Billy laughed, as Todd thrust his groin towards him and then twirled on the spot. “Pick out anything you like from the wardrobe.....” 

“Hmmmm.....” Todd murmured as he walked over to Billy “I’d kind of got my eye on this snazzy blue number you’re wearing........”

“Well there’s plenty more shirts in the cupboard!” Billy replied, pointing towards his wardrobe. He looked Todd up and down “although it’s a shame you can’t come dressed as you are. Might cause a bit of a stir I can tell you!” 

Billy couldn’t help but laugh a little like a young child, he stopped when he released he was doing it but found comfort in the fact that Todd had not lost eye contact with him. 

Billy was concerned however when the facial expression on Todd’s face changed, it became a little more serious 

“I’m messed up Billy.....you know that right?” 

Billy took Todd’s hands, smothered them in between his own “I can handle that.....look, I can’t fix your past Todd....but I’d like to make your future brighter” Billy instinctively pinched Todd’s chin between his fingers. 

Todd nodded and his lips curled into a faint smile. “Oooookkkkk” he said stepping towards Billy’s wardrobe “what is gonna make the granny’s freak out the most” 

......

 

Eventually Todd had opted for a blue jumper of Billy’s and teamed it with a denim jacket. The jumper had a little give in it, but was still a little on the tight side. 

However , Billy couldn’t deny, eyeing Todd over as he’d come down the stairs, eventually, that his jumper looked far better on Todd than it did on him. He was wearing his own black trousers he’d been wearing when he’d raced over to the vicarage the previous evening. 

As Billy had paced around the hallway, at the foot of the stairs, he’d felt like he was trapped in one of those movies where the guy is waiting for his date to come down for prom. And as Todd had come around the top of the stairs, Billy could almost hear music playing in his ears, which was, however, cut abruptly short as Todd uttered 

“You’re not gonna be looking at me like that all day are ya?” 

“You’re gonna turn some heads today, you see....”

“Billy the average age is gonna be 96....I ain’t gonna be turning anything....right let’s get this over with...then we can get back and you can give me my treat” 

——-

About 5.5 seconds.....possibly a shade under, was how long Todd and Billy had been in the car park at the Salford community centre before they were descended upon. 

First by a small, frail old lady called Ethel. She’d spied Billy’s car in the distance and had already began walking over to the parking space before they’d exited the car. 

Todd had nodded his head in her direction at Billy “Granny, two o’clock” 

“Mrs Shelby” Billy smiled and walked over to her, she carried on walking, her handbag tight to her body, “vicar” she mumbled through her chewing of the boiled sweet she had in her mouth and walked straight passed him. 

“Hello dear” she said as she got nearer to Todd “I’m Ethel.......” she paused.....clearly waiting for Todd to relay back to her who he was

Billy nodded his head towards Todd, behind Ethel, in a ....I did tell you so, kind of way 

“Oh , errr.....Todd!” He replied, holding out a hand which she grabbed quickly and didn’t let go of. In fact her other hand came up also, holding Todd’s hand from both sides, the hold getting tighter. Todd squirmed until finally she released her grip. 

“Ethel dear .... where did you get too, we’re just starting the.....” another lady appeared next to Todd, she looked younger, not quite so much lipstick on her mouth, she stopped talking when she noticed Todd standing there “hello.....I’m Shirley.” 

“This is Todd” Ethel said to Shirley before Todd had a chance to speak, then she whispered “he came with the vicar” 

Billy was smirking behind the two ladies, but as he spied a third and then a fourth making tracks towards them, he made a quick retreat back to Todd, thinking he’d need some back up. 

“Morning lovely ladies” Billy said, as another two approached, making the rabble now up to six.

The ladies giggled in response and Todd breathed out heavily through his nose, nudging his elbow into Billy’s side. 

“We were just talking to Todd here” 

“Oh it’s Todd is it” a lady spoke from the back, pushing her way a little to the front she stroked her hand down Todd’s arm, Todd felt her squeeze gently and then she turned around to the other ladies and whispered something, they all laughed with a shriek “I’m Maggie....but you can call me Mags” 

Billy went to speak but was cut off .... “we were just asking for a miracle weren’t we girls” Ethel choired from the middle of the gang whilst the others all chirped out yes in agreement.

“Why, what’s happened?” Billy asked, his tone serious 

“Bertie had an accident this morning and has put his hip out.....” Ethel seemed to be the spokeswomen for the group and as she talked Todd couldn’t shake the feeling that she was edging closer to him, possibly even trying to smell him. 

“Are they like this all the time?” Todd whispered into Billy’s ear 

“Erm, well this is the worst I’ve seen them” Billy replied 

“Oh poor Bertie, hope he’s ok” Billy asked “so you’ll be needing a replacement then?” 

“Oooooooo yesssssssssss” they all chorused together.

“Perhaps your friend Todd here could do it”

Todd wasn’t sure which one of them had said that, they’d all seemed to merge into one old lady shaped mob now. 

“I’m sure he’d be up for that! But err....he’s not my friend.....” Billy paused, only an hour ago he’d said to Todd that he hadn’t wanted his private life all over the town. But he wasn’t prepared to lie either.....

“I’m his boyfriend!” Todd spoke quickly before Billy had a chance, he held his gaze and smiled back at him. Billy’s eyes were searching through Todd’s, his heart was beating fast and he could feel his cheeks blushing red again. 

“Oooooooooo” 

There now appeared to be a dozen women in front of the two of them and their ooooooing got even more ooooier as Billy wrapped an arm around Todd’s shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Yep” Billy placed a hand to Todd’s chest and tapped lightly, unable to hide his delight “he’s my boyfriend” 

Mags grabbed out for Todd’s hand “He can still fill in for Bertie” 

“Ooooh yessssss” the old lady rabble said in unison as they followed off after Mags dragging Todd across the car park with her by the hand. 

“I dread to ask, but what was Bertie gonna do Billy” 

Billy was keeping up behind, but all he could do was make a grimacing face. Todd soon realised his fate however when he saw a sign that said “50p a kiss” and a photo of an old man next to it, underneath the name written in black marker pen, “Bertie” 

He sighed when he saw an even larger group of women already waiting by a chair that had a cardboard square cellotaped to it, and in red paint the words “kissing chair”


End file.
